Un ghoul en re: zero
by Kadeki709
Summary: La historia trata que pasaría si kaneki ken caia al mundo de re: zero junto con subaru que pasara kaneki lo ayudara o lo ignorara no se sabe como hará ahora kaneki para regresar a casa o sequedara Y algo importante la historia es sacada del anime de re zero y tokyo ghoul y no es sacado del manga recién cuando termine la historia estaré al dia en los dos mangas
1. ¿En donde estoy?

la historia estara ambientada en donde termina la segunda temporada de tokyo ghoul donde kaneki ve a harima pero estara con su trage negro como apareze en el Opening de la temporada 1 y tiene ahora 18 años y tambien ambientara mas antes de re:zero antes de que subaru llegara

capitulo: 1

"ya no tengo ningun votivo para seguir con vida ahora se que mi muerte esta al frente mio me uni al aogiri para ser mas fuerte para proteger a mis amigos pero ahora perdi a mi amigo hide por culpa mia por no seguir en el anteiku..."

en ese momento kaneki deja el cuerpo de hide en el suelo y mira a harima esperando que el lo matara cuando harima la lo iba a matar a kaneki desaparece cuando kaneki abre los ojos ve que ya no esta en tokyo si no en un barrio pobre donde veia mucha gente en miseria hasta que ve a una chica joven con cabello amarillo

???: quien eres tu y que haces aqui

kaneki: no se en donde me encuento

???: no sabes en donde estas quien eres en realidad

kaneki: ni siquiera se esto

???: que probrema primero te llevare con el viejo rom

tras esto la chica de cabello amarillo levo a kaneki al bazar donde ahi el viejo rom se sorprende al ver a felt llevar a un chico devastado donde ahi le pregunta a felt

rom: felt quien es este chico que esta a tu lado

felt: no lo se viejo rom de repente aparecio en el barrio bajo

rom: hey chico ahora dinos quien eres

kaneki: me llamo...kaneki

felt: que extaño nombre para alguien que no hablaba mucho *se rie de el*

kaneki: una pregunta en donde estoy

rom: no sabes ni si quiera en donde estas pues estas en lugunica justo en el barrio bajo

kaneki: ¿lugunica?

felt: pues si o de donde vienes en realidad

kaneki:...

rom: no le abres a si felt de seguro este chico a sufrido una perdida se lo ve en la cara

felt: lo siento viejo rom

rom: kaneki que te pareceria vivir aqui

kaneki: no lo se rom

felt: vamos animate kaneki te prometemos que ya no estaras solo

kaneki: esta bien me quedare

felt: buena decision kaneki"le sonrie"

rom: entonces como todos estamos deacuerdo que les parece trabajar hoy en la tarde

kaneki: mas o menos en que trabajamos

rom: perdon kaneki se me olvido mencionartelo tendras que trabajar junto con felt para robar un collar elven que vale como 7 monedas santas

felt: 7 monedas santas entonces iremos

en ese momento felt arrastro a kaneki hacia afura del bazar

felt: espero kaneki que sepas correr a mi velozidad

kaneki: no te preocupes podre estar a tu medida de velozidad

tras decir esto empezaron a correr y a felt le impresiono la velozidad de kaneki hasta que llegaron al lugar donde estaria el mayordomo que traia el objeto junto con sus guardias

felt: kaneki tu pelearas con estos guardias mientras yo le robare el collar al mayordomo

kaneki: esta bien

felt: no queras una arma por si acaso

kaneki: no esta bien

felt: como quieras

en ese momento felt y kaneki iniciaron su plan hastas que felt peleo con el moyordomo mientras kaneki les dio una gran paliza de solo un golpe en sus estomagos

felt: dime en realidad kaneki que eres

kaneki: ya te lo queria decir felt desde el inicio yo no soy un humano soy un hibrido ghoul

felt: y exactamente que es un ghoul

kaneki: veras los ghoul son conocidos como come humanos

felt: humanos vivos

kaneki: no solo comen humanos muertos

despues de esta charla que tuvieron felt y kaneki tras robar las jollas kaneki comio el cadaver ya muerto de uno de los caballeros tras terminar de comer los dos se dirigieron al bazar del viejo rom para despues poder cobrar las jollas

felt: bueno hoy tuvimos un dia largo pero ahora descansemos

en la noche kaneki seguia pensando que no deveria quedarse

"no deveria quedarme deveria regresar pero no se como regresare a tokyo aunque en aqui me aceptaron como soy tendre que quedarme hasta que alle la forma de volver a tokyo para ayudar a mis amigos"

mientras en el tokyo todo termino y touka y los demas se preguntan donde estara kaneki cuando alguien entra al *re* (por si acaso es la cafeteria de touka)

yomo: hola touka

touka: ah hola yomo y quetal ay alguna señal de kaneki

yomo: disculpa touka pero no hay señal de el y en ningun distriso dicen que lo vieron es como si la tierra se lo ubiera tragado ahora me voy touka de nuevo a mi escondite

touka: esta bien yomo gracias

tras serrarla puerta touka muy triste pero trata de olvidar lo susedido pero en otro lugar la CCG investiga aun donde se fue ojo parchado


	2. La legada de subaru

capitulo: 2

narra kadeki

ha pasado un mes desde que llege a la ciudad de lugunica y empeze a trabajar con rom y felt hasta que nos contrato una señora creo que se llama elsa y nos contrato para robar una insignia a una tal emilia y fuimos a robarle y lo conseguimos y huimos rapidamente por los tejados hasta que vajamos un rato y fuimos por un callejon y pude ver a un sujeto que estaba siendo golpeado por tres ladrones pero cuando nos miro lo icnoramos y seguimos nuestro camino hasta llegar al bazar del viejo rom

kaneki: si que este sujeto era extraño

felt: no te preocupes kaneki de seguro la chica que nos seguia yo ayudara ahora si vamos a darle a nuestra clienta la insignia que robamos

kaneki: ah si

en ese momento entraron al bazar del viejo rom donde ahi esperaron a la Cliente hasta que vino y hablaron sobre la insignia hasta que que nos dio las 20 modenas santas pero en ese momento

elsa: muchas gracias señores pero no pude dejar complices con vida

en ese momento kaneki vio una oscuridad que lo cubria y cuando desaparecio vio que estaba de nuevo en el lugar donde estaban por llegar al bazar del viejo rom donde ahi vieron de nuevo al tipo del callejon

kaneki: ¡¡¡¡de nuevo tu quien eres y que quieres ahora!!!

???: calmate kaneki soy subaru y bengo para ayudar

kaneki: ¡¡¡q—que como sabes mi nombre!!!

subaru: lo se porque vi tu anime y manga tu vienes de tokyo ghoul

kaneki: ¿que tokyo ghoul que es esto?

felt: deja de molestar a mi amigo con sus mentiras y vete

subaru: espera no es lo que parece

felt: ¡callate! ¡no discutas! *pelea con su cuchillo*

kaneki: espera felt mejor escuchemos lo que quiere decir

en ese momento pasaria lo mismo como en re:zero que el se tropieza y felt rompe lo que sostenia la casa de madera y se cae sobre subaru y el le obreceria el celular como kaneki ya sabia sobre eso decidio ignorarlo para ver mas adelante lo que trabama exactamente y a si los tres se dirigieron al bazar del viejo rom para negociar sobre la insignia

rom: uhm asi que esto es un metia ni siquiera yo habia visto esto

subaru: es muy delicado. tratalo con cuidado

kaneki: mentiroso

subaru: callate kaneki cobarde

despues de un rato de negociar subaru estaba feliz de la venta

felt: espera porque tienes tanta prisa

subaru: la vida no es eterna cada segundo cuenta.

felt: si; si eso no me importa y porque quieres la insignia

kaneki: vamos habla para que lo quieres

hante esto subaru se preocupaba pero la pelea hacia por la insignia seguia hasta que alguien toco la puerta y en ese momento kaneki se puso su mascara

rom: quien es

felt: deve ser para mi

kaneki: ten cuidado el que esta en la puerta no me cae bien su olor

felt: esta bien kaneki *se acerca a la puerta*

subaru: no la abras

en ese momento felt abrio la puerta y solo era la tal emilia y kaneki se puso adelante de ella para progerla

kaneki: que quieres ahora

felt: nunca te rindes no te dije que te olvidaras de eso

emilia: lo siento pero no puedo ignorarlo si haces lo que digo no te lastimare

kaneki: intentalo y tu seras la que salga lastimada o muerta *muestra su kagune*

emilia: solo tengo una peticion dame mi insignia es muy importante para mi

kaneki: te lo advierto

felt: espera kaneki no creo que puedas contra ella

tras esto subaru dijo a felt para devolveselo la insignia pero de repente aparecio elsa

puck: esto estubo cerca gracias por abiabisarnos

subaru: no gracias a ustedes llegaron a tiempo

elsa: un espiritu es un espiritu no que encantador. nunca abri el estomago de un espiritu

felt: oye que es esto

elsa: no podemos negociar si la dueña original esta aqui a si que cambio de planes los matare a todos al final no pudieron hacer su trabajo presumias mucho pero al final no cumpliste con tu palabra solo eres otra muerta de hambre

kaneki: maldita yo unico que dices son tonterias maldita bruja

elsa: y tu quien eres por que tu aroma no es de un humano

kaneki: en eso tienes razon yo no soy humano soy un ghoul

elsa: interesante ya quiero ver como son sus tripas

kaneki: ya lo veremos desdraciada

en ese momento comenzo la pelea junto con puck hasta que pasaria lo mismo en el anime el viejo rom quedaria herido mientras que felt se va a pedir ayuda mientras peleaban hasta que se hiso tarde y puck desaparecio y kaneki ahora tendria que encargarce de ella con su kagune hasta que subaru recogio el bate del viejo rom para atacarla pero ella le sugeto la pierda cuando ya iba a cortar escuchamos a alguien decir "sufisiente"

???: eso estubo. llegue a tiempo bueno

kaneki: quien es ese

elsa: tu eres...

???: terminamos con esto

subaru: reinhard

reinhard: si subaru volvemos a vernos lamento haber tardado

kaneki: subaru conoces a este sujeto

subaru: si es uno de los caballeos

kaneki: ¿caballeros?

tras esto el caballero reinhard reconocio a elsa como cazadora de entrañas

elsa: reinhard... si; el mejor de todos los caballeros. nacido en una familia de espadachines no. me impresiona que todos mis rivales sean tan intereinteresantes

kaneki: reinhard deje que pelee junto con usted

reinhard: como quieras peli blanco

y comenzo la pelea kaneki junto con reinhard se enfrentaron a elsa hasta que kaneki la a herido del hombro

kadeki: rindete loca

elsa: maldito. maldito seas

reinhard: estas satisfecha si te separamos de todas tus armas

elsa: si pierdo mis colmilos; usare mis garras. si pierdo mis garras; usare mis huesos si pierdo mis huesos usare mi vida asi pelea una cazadora de entrañas

reinhard: alejate ahora peli blanco

kaneki: esta bien y mi nombre es kaneki ken no peli blanco *ve el aura de reinhard y se va del lugar*

elsa: que vas a mostrarme

reinhard: el estilo de la familia astrea *saca su espada*

elsa: cazadora de entrañas; elsa granhiert

reinhard: reinhard van astrea; del linaje de espadachines expertos

tras decir esto la los dos ya se iban a atacar pero la espada de reinhard empeso a brillar y casi destrulle el bazar del viejo rom

kaneki: eso si te costara reinhard

reinhard: no me metas en eso kaneki

kaneki: y como esta el viejo rom

emilia: estara bien para mañana

kaneki: que bueno

cuando de repente elsa salio de los escombros tratando de matar a emilia pero kaneki la detuvo con su kagune

elsa: volviste a interferir

reinhard: sufisiente elsa

elsa: pronto los destripare a todos especial mente a ti kadeki cuiden sus entrañas hasta entonces *se escapa*

cuando se escapo y emilia agradecio a kaneki por aberle salvado la vida mientras que subaru se enojaba por no ser rapido pero de igual madera subaru le pregunto su nombre y ella le dijo su nombre mientras kaneki acompaño a felt

kaneki: estas bien felt

felt: si kaneki pero me preocupa el viejo rom

kaneki: no te preocupes estara bien para mañana que tal si para mañana robamos algo mas brilante asi para reparar el bazar del viejo rom *le sonrie*

felt: esta bien

cuando kaneki vigilaba a los tres vio que subaru lo habian herido del estomago significando que elsa tenia una ultima arma mas y subaru se deamayo tras esto emilia lo sano hasta que emilia se dirigio hacia nosotros

emilia: ese hombre ea tu familia

felt: algo asi. el viejo rom y kaneki son lo unico que tengo. es como mi abuelo y kadeki como un amigo fiel

emilia: ya veo. yo tambien solo tengo un familiar pero siempre duerme cuando es mas importante nunca se lo diria cuando esta despierto

felt: pense que serias mas dura conmigo...lo siento me salvaste; y no puedo quedarme en deuda te devolvere lo que robe si es importante guardalo mejor para que no lo roben

emilia: es raro que tu me admiertas de eso

cuando felt ya le iba a devolver la insignia a emilia de repente reinhard se puso nervioso y agaro a felt de la muñeca y le dolia cuando kaneki vio esto le amenaso a reinhard pero el no le dama importancia

kaneki: te lo advierto reinhard ya sueltala *truena sus dedos tras esto lo ataca* corre felt ese sujeto no me cae nada bien

felt: esta bien

reinhard: la te lo buscaste ken kaneki *saca su espada y le corta los kagune*

kaneki: que fuerte no puede ser *reinhard aparece delante de el*

reinhard: te lo adverti kaneki *lo golpea dejandolo inconciente entre escombros* ahora ire por ella *corre tras ella y la atrapa*

felt: sueltame

reinhard: lo siento necesito que me acompañes; pero no te puedes rehusarte

felt: no fastidies solo porque me salvaste y que le paso a kanek... *reinhard ya hase dormir*

emilia: eso no fue propio de un caballero

reinhard: procure no usar demasiado. emilia; probablemente te busque dentro de poco espero que lo entiendas *le da su insignia a emilia* por favor cuida de subaru y ayuda a kaneki a que se recupere *mira la luna* hoy podria ser la ultima vez que veamos la luna en calma


	3. El entrenamiento y el primer reinicio

narra kaneki

tras que reinhard me golpeara quede inconciente pero yo ultimo que vi antes de desmayarme fue a reinhard llevandose a felt y cerre los ojos y cuando los volvi a abrir ya no me encontraba en el bazar del viejo rom si no que estaba en una mansion y vi a dos sirvientas una con cabello rojo y la otra con azul que me estaban mirando

???: hermana el invitado ya desperto

???: si hermana y creo que desperto mas antes que el otro

kaneki: disculpen saben en donde estoy

???: hermada no sabe en donde esta le decimos

???: no lo se hermana porque su cara no es de confiansa

emilia: ya despertaste kaneki

kaneki: emilia sabe en donde me encuentro

emilia: no te preocues kaneki te lo contare mas al rato hasta mientras rem y ram vayan a ver si subaru tambien desperto

ram: si emilia-sama

rem: iremos de inmediato emilia-sama

despues de que se fueran kaneki se levanto y fue a ver como era la mansion hasta que en una de estas puertas vio una gran biblioteca junto con una niña

???: no puede ser otra molestia

kaneki: y tu quien eres

beatrice: mi nombre es beatrice y vete de aqui si no quieres vivir

kaneki: esta bien *sierra la puerta* de seguro subaru la iso enojar por eso ese caracter

tras salir de la biblioteca kaneki se dirigio a ver por la ventana y vio el paisaje cuando vio a subaru hacer ejecicios junto con emilia

kaneki: que estara haciendo este sujeto uhm

rem y ram: kaneki vaya al comedor y espere ahi a la señorita emilia y a subaru

kaneki: esta bien ire entonces

despues de eso kaneki fue al comesor y espero a emilia y a subaru hasta que llegaron

???: vaya; vaya que raro verte por aqui beatrice me alegra que decidieras cenar conmigo

beatrice: ya habia sufisientes cabezas huecas con estos dos chicos solo esperaba a pucky

kaneki: entonces este es tu nombre

subaru: llaman a un bufon para entretenerlos en la comida nunca entendere como piensan los ricos

kaneki: y ahora quien es este

emilia: eh; subaru ese hombre...

???: no; no importa emilia-sama

subaru: como

roswaal: soy el señor de esta mansion; roswaal L. mathers subaru natsuki

kaneki: no puede ser

"tras saber esto comimos y me sente junto con beatrice pero yo no comi mientras escuchaba lo que decian hasta que nos dijeron que lugunica no tenia rey y emilia era una camdidata para ser la 42ª goberdante del reyno de lugunica"

roswaal: ahora kaneki y subaru pueden tener cualquier recompesa declaren lo que deseen

kaneki: y porque la recompensa

emilia: porque me ayudaron y me salvaron

kaneki: ah perdon entonces uhm...

subaru: en ese caso solo quiero una cosa. contratenme para trabajar en esta mansion

roswaal: y tu kaneki

kaneki: quiero volvelme mas fuerte como reinhard para recuperal a felt y quiro saber como volver a mi mundo

roswaal: si que eres mas ambisioso que subaru esta bien kaneki te ayudare a ser mas fuerte para que le ganes a reinhard y le pedire a beatrice que te ayude despues para que tu vuelvas a tu mundo

beatrice: si que sera un dolor de cabeza

despues de un rato las sirvientas se levaron a subaru para alistarlo como el nuevo mayordomo de la mansion mientras que kaneki hablaba con roswaal

roswaal: dime kaneki algo

kaneki: que quiere ahora roswaal

roswaal: veras estuve pensando sobre tu recompensa y creo que seria dificil entrenarte para que seas mas fuerte y de volver a tu mundo es posible

kaneki: entiendo pero me podria dar el mapa dende reinhard se llevo a felt

roswaal: lo que dices kaneki te lo puedo dar pero donde esta reinhard pero queda muy lejos tardarias mas o menos cinco dias maximo seria cuatro dias

kaneki: maldicion entonces que hare ahora uhm...(escupe sangre)

roswaal: que te pasa kaneki

kaneki: no aguanto mas roswaal podria conseguir carne

roswaal: y que clase de carne

kaneki: no aguanto mas roswaal se lo dire yo soy un ghoul y los ghoul comen carne humana

tras decir esto roswaal le dio una posion para que pueda aguantar un poco mas el hambre y lo llevo al bosque donde ahi un ladrón ya orcado hace una semana le dio el cuerpo y kaneki se lo comio

kaneki: gracias roswaal ahora si mi estomago ya no duele pero porque ese ladrón estaba ahiahi

roswaal: te lo dire kaneki veras quien robe o traicione a esta familia morirá y el que viste era un ladrón y con mi magia lo ahorque en el árbol y espero que tu no nos traiciones kaneki

kaneki: claro que no nunca los traicionaré pero tengo que salvar a felt

roswaal: entonces quedare aqui por un tiempo en aqui entrenaras ahora si me disculpas me ire a bañar

despues de eso kaneki fue a ver a beatrice para saber mas sobre como volver a su mundo

kaneki: beatrice estas aqui

beatrice: si lo estoy pero no molestes cuando estoy leyendo

kaneki: oh perdon

beatrice: ahora kaneki como vas a vivir aqui tengas que aprender nuestra letra si quieres buscar a esa chica

kaneki: esta bien

ante eso kaneki estudio y aprendió la letra de lugunica ya en la noche kaneki se fue a dormir tras pasar la noche kaneki desperto en en el mismo lugar se dio cuenta que todo se reinicio.

y fue a ver a beatrice para saber el porque y ella le contó lo que pasaba y kaneki tuvo que hacer lo mismo que hizo la ultima vez y cuando ya era de noche kaneki se quedo a dormir en la biblioteca.

pasaría lo mismo en el anime pero kaneki no veía a subaru hasta que beatrice notaria el comportamiento de rem y kaneki salio de la biblioteca para vigilarla pero beatrice le advirtió que si salia el tiempo se reiniciaria pero a el no le importo y fue a ver lo que iba a ser hasta que la siguió hasta el bosque donde ahi ataco a subaru y kaneki quedo sorprendido por que vio que rem no era humana y fue a defender a subaru. para saber el porque lo ataca

subaru: kaneki justo a tiempo

kaneki: callate subaru *le dice eso a subaru* ahora rem dime el porque lo atacas

rem: no puedo decírtelo kaneki

kaneki: entonces no tengo opción *se pone su mascara y saca sus kagunes* tendré que pelear contigo rem

rem:... *posicion de combate*


	4. El enfrentamiento contra ram

capitulo 4

cuando kadeki se puso en posición de combate en contra de rem la ataco rápidamente con su kagune hasta que rem lo esquivo y ella le lanzo su bola de pinchos y kaneki se percata de su ataque y tambien lo esquiba

rem: si que eres rapido como puedes estar al mismo nivel que yo

kaneki: veras yo no soy un humano como subaru yo soy un ghoul de otra dimencion ahora tu repondeme rem que eres tu

rem: uhm...no puedo decirtelo aun

kaneki: entonces mas tarde le preguntare a tu hermana porque tus habilidades no son de ni un humano ni un ghoul

rem: era mejor que te hubieras ido kaneki pero decidiste ayudar a este traidor

kaneki: ¿y porque lo llamas traidor para saber?

rem: es por el olor del culto de la bruja

kaneki: ya entiendo entonces ese aroma viene de subaru eso ya tiene sentido entonces volveré a la mansion *se da media vuelta* lo siento subaru por dejarte pero ya tengo la información que necesitaba *lo mira a subaru*

subaru: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ME PUDES DEJARME AQUI POR FAVORRRR...!!!!!!!!!! *lo dice llorando*

tras ignorar las supricas de subaru el peli blanco se fue del lugar sin mirar atrás hasta que en medio del camino se encontró con beatrice y ella de inmediato lo te le transporto a la biblioteca hasta que mataron de nuevo a subaru y pasando los minutos subaru corrió hacia la biblioteca y cuando llego trato de golpear a kaneki pero el solo lo esquivo el golpe

subaru: que te pasa kaneki porque no me ayudaste en ese momento

kaneki: esta no es mi batalla es tu batalla yo no tengo ningun votivo para meterme

subaru: eres igual a tu contra parte del manga que solo luchas para volverte fuerte

kaneki: ¡¡¡deja de hablar tonterad!!!

subaru: ¡¡¡no son tonteras es la verdad!!!

beatrice: ustedes dos ya callense de una buena vez

kaneki: esta bien

subaru: como quieras

beatrice: subaru extiende la mano

kaneki: ahora que le vas a hacer beatrice

beatrice: tu solo calla te kadeki

kaneki: esta bien

beatrice: ahora concedere tu deseo yo; beatrice; por mi honor estoy atada a este contrato temporaria o no un contrato es un contrato te concederé tu absurdo favor

subaru: en cerio voy a llorar porque una niña...

beatrice: no me llames niña y si le cuentas a pucky; lo lamentaras

subaru: ¿es tan importante para ti? esa desesperación es como la de una fanática demoniaca

mientras subaru estaba en su habitación el peli blanco busco información y decidió ir a hablar con ram

kaneki: ram puedo hablar contigo un rato

ram: no tengo tiempo kaneki para hablar lo siento

kaneki: entonces me puedes decir que son ustedes porque veo que son humadas

ram: porque quieres saber esto kaneki

kaneki: por curiosidad porque como ustedes no soy humano soy un ghoul a si que puedes confiar en mi

ram: esta bien kaneki te lo dire yo y mi hermana no somos humanos somos onis (demonios)

kaneki: entiendo entonces uhm...

ram: ahora volveré a mis deberes y si le dices a alguien de que somos demonios te matare yo misma

kaneki: no te preocupes no se lo dire a nadie

al llegar la noche kaneki se dirigía ala biblioteca y cuando entro vio a subaru y Beatrice y ella le dijo que subaru se quedaria hasta la cuarta noche donde ahi kaneki sufriría varias preguntas de subaru hasta que beatrice sintió que la llamaban

subaru: oye espera si sales ahora...

beatrice: no me importa si quieres quedarte estarás a salvo aqui (sale de la biblioteca)

en ese mismo que se va subaru sale y kaneki lo acompaña kaneki ve feliz a subaru y es cuando aparece emilia

emilia: subaru; kaneki ¿donde eataban?

kaneki:...

subaru: veras...

emilia: no importa acompañame *sujeta a subaru*

tras eso kaneki los sigue también hasta que llegan a una habitación donde kadeki oye el grito de ram y la ve llorando por su hermana rem mientras que roswaal le explica

kaneki: que paso roswaal

roswaal: murió de debilidad. como si se quedara dormida

kaneki:... *la mira*

roswaal: fue mas como una maldición que como un hechizo

al ver esto roswaal un poco enojado sospecha de subaru y kaneki; mientras que ram lanza su fare y cuerta una lampara y le lanza otro ataque pero esta vez beatrice los protege de su ataque

beatrice: roswaal; ellos pasaron la noche en la biblioteca asi que no tiene relacion con...

roswaal: no hace falta enfatizar la situación pero si lo proteges con tu vida debes tenerles un gran aprecio

beatrice: deja las bromas para tu maquillaje y tus fetiches

ram: ¡nada de eso importa! haganse a un lado degenme pasar tengo que vengar a rem si saben al digan lo ayuden a rem

subaru:...

kaneki: yo...

emilia: a pesar de esto creo en subaru y kaneki; por favor si pueden ayudar a ram y a rem...por favor

subaru: lo siento *mira a emilia*

emilia:...

kaneki: idiota...

en ese momento kadeki se va del lugar sin decir nada hasta que roswaal le lanza un esto?izo pero no le dio y se fue al bosque hasta que pasaron unos minutos y pudo reencontrarse con beatrice y fueron donde estaba subaru pero kaneki estaba escuchando lo que hablaban hasta que llega ram y nos amenaza

kaneki: lo siento subaru por lo que voy a hacer acontinuacion

subaru: que vas a ser

kaneki: se que regresas en el tiempo *saca si kagune*

ram: ¿que vas a ser con esto?

kaneki: pues esto *atraviesa a subaru con sus kagune*

beatrice: ¡¡¡estas loco o que!!!

ram:...

subaru: ¡¡¡como te odio maldito!!!

tras matar a subaru el tiempo retrocedió y regreso a su habitación y como es de costumbre subaru golpeo a kaneki por matarlo mientras que beatrice le prohibió entrar a la biblioteca otra vez

kaneki: mientras tanto que hago uhm... *mira a subaru y a Emilia por la ventana*

ram: que estas haciendo kaneki

kaneki: no lo se ram pero tengo que esperar hasta que beatrice me deje entrar a la biblioteca

ram: ya veo porque no vas al bosque a entrenar por que en ahi te encontraras con criaturas mas fuertes

kaneki: ire entonces *se va de la mansion*

ram: entonces lo mato Sr. roswaal

roswaal: sera lo mejor ram porque me preocupa que aumente su poder y que al final no pueda controlarlo *lo mira por la ventana algo preocupado*

despues de hablar con ram; kaneki fue al bosque a entrenar su modo kakuja hasta que vio una madana de perros comiendo un cadáver de una persona y el mismo las mato y con el hambre que tenia trato de comer

kaneki: vamos a ver como sabe eh... *siente una ráfaga de viento que le deja cicatriz en el rostro* quien esta aqui un minuto *siente el olor* ram...

ram: si que eres como estas mabestias o no kaneki

kaneki: entonces estos perros son mabestias si que son feos *mira a las mabestias ya muertas*

ram: prepararé kaneki *le lanza el fura*

kaneki: porque quieres matarme ram que les hice para que traten de matarme *esquiba el dura de ram*

ram: lo siento kaneki pero nos preocupa que aumente tu canibalismo

kaneki: pero solo necesitaba solo comer ese cadáver para estar tranquilo

ram: no me importa *le lanza el fura*

kaneki: si que eres cruel *lo esquina otra vez*

ram: no te muevas *le dice seria*

kaneki: ram entiende bien puedo controlarme solo dejame comer el cadaver

ram: no te lo dejare muere solamente

kaneki:no me dejas opción *corre rápidamente hasta estar detrás de ella y la sujeta de los brazos*

ram: sueltame kaneki

kaneki: entiende bien ram no te quiero hacer daño solo quiero que me escuches

ram: y porque deberia

kaneki: porque yo se que eres un oni (demonio)

ram:...

kaneki: ahora puedo comer el cadaver

ram: no; no puedes. ahora vete ahora o si no te matare ahora mismo

kaneki: esta bien ram *se da la vuelta*

despues de un rato kaneki regreso a la mansion donde emilia lo esperaba

kaneki: que haces aqui Emilia

emilia: te estaba buscando kaneki queria hablar de algo kaneki

tras esto emilia llevo a kaneki a un lugar donde podían hablar a solas

kaneki: y de que quieres hablar emilia

emilia: quiero saber kaneki de donde vienes y que eres en realidad

kaneki: no se como explicarte mi historia es muy confusa

pack: vamos kaneki cuenta nos antes de que sea tarde

kaneki: esta bien les contare...

en ese momento kaneki les contó su historia lo que vivió en tokyo hasta ahora despues de una hora termino kaneki de contarles su historia

emilia: entonces kaneki esto es todo lo que paso en tu dimencion

kaneki: si emilia estuvimos en guerra pero mi amigo hide murió o eso creo

emilia: entonces kaneki te ayudare a resolver tu problema de canibalismo

kaneki: gracias emilia yo... *de repente cae al suelo*

emilia: kaneki que te pasa

kaneki: emilia...emilia es el...hambre

emilia: que hago...para ayudarte

kaneki: necesito comer...

emilia: entonces puedes morderme

kaneki: no emilia...

emilia: no importa kaneki

en ese momento entra ram

ram: señorita emilia no tiene porque hacer esto yo lo hare

emilia: pero ram...

ram: ahora kaneki *le muestra su mano*

kaneki: esta bien *le muerde la mano y absorbe mucha sangre y su pedaso de carne se la come*

despues de comer kaneki se desmayo e igual que ram y emilia tuvo que curar la herida de ram que le provoco kaneki hasta mientras emilia con la ayuda de rem los llevo a sus habitaciones

roswaal: que paso aqui emilia

emilia: vera es que kaneki se moría de hambre y yo queria ayudarle pero ram se o precio para ayudarlo y paso esto

roswaal: uhm emilia mejor averigua como curar su canibalismo

Emili: lo hare de inmediato *se va del cuarto*

roswaal: me pregunto porque lo ayudaste ram a este chico o sera que...uhm *mira a ram y a kaneki*


	5. La domadora de masbestias

capitulo 5

despues de que kaneki absorberíera la sangre de ram junto con un pedazo de su carne despierta despues de un dia y mira a ram viendolo

ram: al fin despiertas kaneki despues de un dia

kadeki: ram quiero disculparme por lo que me paso en la tarde del otro dia

ram: no tienes de que preocuparte en primer lugar fui yo quien destruiro tu comida

kaneki: y cuando es que te despertaste ram

ram: recien en la tarde del otro dia mi hermana se alegro que despertara y me dijo que subaru trabajo el doble y ahora esta descansando pero tu dormiste mucho y recien despiertas

kaneki: significa que el otro dia dormi todo un dia

ram: si kaneki

kaneki: ya entiendo el porque y ram porque tomaste el lugar de emilia

ram: lo hise porque escuche tu historia y eso me hiso entender que tu tambien sufriste

kaneki: entonces cuentame tu historia porque cuando nos enfrentamos vi que no tenias cuernos y en la biblioteca de beatrice lei que los onis tienen cuernos o no

ram: tienen cuernos pero el de mi me lo cortaron desde que era una niña

kaneki: ¿quien te lo corto ram?

ram: fueron el culto de la bruja

kaneki: igual le cortaron cortaron el cuerno a rem

ram: no kaneki ella es la única que lo tiene yo ya no lo tengo

kaneki: entonces cuenta me lo que les paso a ti y a tu hermana

ram: esta bien kaneki te lo contare esto sucedió hace hace tiempo yo y mi hermana nacimos pero eramos gemelas de un solo cuerno y en el clan las gemelas de un cuerno traían mala suerte y el líder del clan nos iba a matar pero mis padres me digieron que habia despertado mi poder y que habia echo retroceder al líder del clan y toda la gente se sorprendió y nos aaceptaron al pasar unos dias era toda una prodigio aunque solo tenia un cuerno pero el dia que fuimos al bosque para recoger ingredientes para la comida tardamos mucho y cuando regresamos vimos como el culto de la bruja habia quemado y destruido nuestro pueblo y matado a la gente incluso a nuestros padres en ese momento use mi modo oni y mate a algunos del culto de la bruja incluso salve a mi hermana pero no me avía fijado que un miembro del culto estaba detrás de mi y el solo corto mi cuerno y me desmaye...

kaneki: y entonces quien las salvo

ram: fue el Sr. roswaal quien nos salvo

kaneki: entonces es por esto que le deben mucho a roswaal

ram: si y nos trago a la mansion donde ahi trabajaríamos para el pero rem fue la que mas trabajo y yo solo apenas pude

kaneki: si que sufrieron mucho y lo lamento de verdad por tu familia

ram: y la de ti que le paso

kaneki: pues yo nunca conocí a mi padre y solo vivía con mi madre pero murió de agotamiento por sus trabajos

ram: que pena kaneki

kaneki: si lo se...

tras hablar entro rem que le dijo que ya era hora de seguir trabajando y kaneki solo pensaba lo que le contó ram cuando de repente entro beatrice

beatrice: uhm despertaste temprano kaneki

kaneki: ah beatrice que haces aqui

beatrice: solo vine para decirte que la puedes volver a entrar a la biblioteca

kaneki: gracias beatrice

beatrice: no me lo agradescas pero que sea la ultima vez que mates a alguien en mi cara

kaneki: lo tendré encunta

pues de un rato kaneki fue por la mansion y se encontro nueva mente con Emilia y pack

emilia: ah kaneki al fin despertaste

kaneki: si emilia-sama

emilia: que alegría creí que dormí rías por dias y nunca despertarías

pack: mas a mi me parece que dormiste como un muerto

kaneki: no me sorprende mucho y una cosa mas pack quisiera saber a usar magia

pack: que pregunta es esta kaneki tu puedes usar magia

kaneki: ¿pero de que clase?

pack: pues vamos a ver *analiza a kaneki* tu atributo es el viento

kaneki: ¿el viento?

pack: si el viento

kaneki: y que puedo hacer con esta habilidad

emilia: veras kaneki puedes crear un viento cortante

kaneki: interesante *en su pensamientopensamiento* entonces tengo el poder de ram

pack: entonces quieres probar tu poder

kaneki: esta bien *pone su mano en posision* ahora *lanza el fura y corta una lampara*

pack: si que necesitas practicar mas pero no estubo mal no como subaru el ni siquiera pudo controlar su atributo el otro dia

kaneki: y ahora donde esta ahora subaru

emilia: pues se alistan para ir al pueblo

subaru: ahi estas kaneki-kun

kaneki: no me llames asi maldito *lo mira fría mente*

subaru: esta bien pero necesito que nos acompañes al pueblo irlam a comprar

kaneki: esta bien ire con ustedes *cuando estan lejos de emilia*

subaru: ahora te lo dire en el pueblo es donde me maldijeron y ahi es el mismo lugar donde rem contrago la maldicion

kaneki: entonces por esto me necesitas

subaru: si kaneki

kaneki: ah esta bien ire con ustedes

tras decir esto los 4 se fueron al pueblo de irlam donde ahi subaru hizo el payaso mientras kaneki veía mucha gente y ram y rem compraban los productos hasta que subaru siguió a una niña de cabello azul o eso creo y kaneki los siguio y pudo ver que la niña cargaba un perro negro y kaneki se desconfiaba del animal y subaru lo acaricio pero ese lo mordió

ram: ya es hora de irnos

subaru: si solo dejen me hacer algo primero

rem: esta bien pero date prisa

subaru: oye kaneki *va donde kaneki*

kaneki: que quieres ahora

subaru: no nada solo queria que te quedaras a vigirar a todos

kaneki: no te preocupes yo me encargo de esto y creo que les caí bien

subaru: esta bien *se va con ram y rem*

despues de que subaru y rem y ram se fueran kaneki vio el lugar y hermoso hasta que los niños lo ven como una persona fría pero kaneki trata de ser como era anantes pero una niña les convence que es amable

kaneki: gracias niña

???: no hay de que pero mi nombre es petra

kaneki: ah perdon no lo sabia

petra: no te preocupes

???: entonces estas aqui parapara jugar

kaneki: eso creo quienes son ustedes

???: soy Lucas

???: yo mildo

???: mi nombre es meina

???: y por ultimo nosotros somos los hermanos dyne y Caín

kaneki: si que sera difícil memorizar estos nombres y como te llamas tu pequeña

???: mi nombre es meili

kaneki: pues yo soy kaneki ken

Lucas: pero tu nombre sera difícil mejor te llamamos ken

kaneki: no mejor solo kaneki

mildo: esta bien kaneki

meina: si me cae mas el nombre kaneki

dyne: yo tambien

Caín: pero si que eres raro con ese cabello kaneki

kaneki: no esque tuve una mala suerte solo es por esto

petra: ahora que hacemos

lucas: que tal si nos divertimos con kaneki jugando

todos: si esta bien

kaneki: oh no si que me metí en líos

en ese momento los niños jugaron y se divirtieron mucho con kaneki hasta que se hizo de tarde y los niños volvieron a sus casas hasta que un señor le pregunto a kaneki si tenia en donde quedarse y kaneki le dijo que no tenia

señor: que tal si pasas la noche en nuestra casa hasta nuestra hija estaría feliz

kaneki: no lo se un es que tengo que vigilar la zona

señor: entonces porque no cenas entonces con nosotros

kaneki: entonces iré con usted

en ese momento kaneki va con el señor que resulto ser padre de petra y cuando comio kaneki sintió que al fin podía comer comida normal como todos

petra: y que tal la comida kaneki-kun

kaneki: delisioso de verdad

señor: todo gracias a mi esposa que prepara todo muy bien

señora: oh querido esageras

señor: pero es la verdad

despues de un rato kaneki salio a vigiral hasta que olfateo algo y era una masbestia y kaneki saco su kagune y la mato pero no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de el y lo golpeo fuerte y lo ultimo que vio fue que alguien lo arrastraba hacia el bosque y despues de unas horas desperto pero ya era de noche y vio la aldea preocupada porque los niños habian desaparecido y kaneki se puso su mascara y fue al bosque nueva mente donde ahi los encontro junto con rem

rem: donde estabas kaneki

kaneki: lo siento rem es que alguien me golpeo en la cabeza y me saco del pueblo

rem: eso no importa ahora ve y ayuda a subaru yo los alcanzare

kaneki: esta bien ire rapido

en ese momento kaneki va rápidamente y huele a perro muerto y encuentra a subaru

kaneki: al fin te encontré

subaru: justo a tiempo kaneki

kaneki: pernoda la tardanza pero ahora vámonos rapido

en ese momento corren y encuentran a rem y tambien al perro líder pero una avalancha arrastra a rem y la golpea hasta que de repente se levanta riéndose y le sale un cuerno que hace que kaneki quede sorprendido y asustado por su fuerza pero no se avía dado cuenta que una manada la atacaria y subaru le alojo a la niña a kaneki mientras el se hacia el héroe como siempre

kaneki: estas loco idiota yo me hubiera lanzado al ataque

rem: no muerdas; ¡no mueras! ¡no mueras!

kaneki: un minuto *huele el aroma de las mabestias en Emili* no puede ser...

despues de esto rem llevo a subaru a la aldea pero en ese mismo momento kaneki fue atacado por las mabestias y Emili se safo de el y kaneki pudo ver que ella era la que domava a las masbestias

kaneki: entonces eras tu todo este tiempo Emili la que controlaba a las masbestias

Emili: si que eres astuto kaneki como un demonio pero tu no tienes los cuernos

kaneki: pues claro yo no soy un demonio yo soy un ghoul *crugue su dedo* y te digo algo emili...

emili: y que quieres decirme

kaneki: pues me caías muy bien cuando te conocí pero ahora *saca su kagune* tendrás que morir...

en ese momento kaneki corrió hacia ella pero ella le mando a sus masbestias y le atacaron sin piedad hasta que kaneki los mata rápidamente con sus kagunes y cuando al fin pudo acercarse lo suficiente para darle el ultimo golpe con sus kagunes de repente se para el tiempo y aparece en una oscuridad donde ahi puede ver a alguien pero no se la podía ver

???: no puedes matarla aun kaneki-kun

kaneki: quien eres tu...

???: nos volveremos a ver kaneki...

tras esto desaparece la oscuridad y kaneki vuelve al bosque donde ahi en vez de matar a emili solo la deja ir y el vuelve al pueblo donde ahi los aldeanos lo ayudan y yo llevan a una casa para que descanse...


	6. La mabestia superior

capitulo 6

tras ser casi herido kaneki despierta y lo lo primero que ve es a emilia dormida y ve que esta en una de las casas del pueblo y aparece pack justo al frente de el

pack: al fin despiertas kaneki

kaneki: lo siento de verdad es que tuve una pelea horrible

pack: en esto tienes razón kaneki porque cuando los aldeanos te trajeron estabas muy herido y yo junto con beatrice te curramos de estas maldiciones

kaneki: ah gracias *se levanta*

pack: y ahora donde vas kaneki

kaneki: ire a ver como estan los niños

pack: esta bien kaneki yo le dire a emilia que despertaste

en ese momento kaneki sale de la casa y va al centro del pueblo donde ahi los niños se alegran que se halla recuperado

kaneki: chicos saben donde estan rem; ram y subaru

petra: estan en el bosquebosque buscando a rem

kaneki: en el bosque no puede ser

beatrice: por fin despiertas kaneki

kaneki: beatrice es verdad sobre lo del bosque

beatrice: si lo es y ve rapido a ayudarlos

kaneki: y una cosa mas beatrice se quien controlaba a estas mabestias *habla en otra parte*

beatrice: quien era entonces

kaneki: era la niña de cabello azul emili

beatrice: debí suponerlo era ella la domadora de mabestias

kaneki: ¿domadora de mabestias?

beatrice: si es una persona capas de controlar a las mabestias

kaneki: entonces es por esto que les dama ordenes a estas criaturas

beatrice: gracias por la información ahora ve rapido a ayudarlos

kaneki: esta bien ire rapido

al decirle las noticias a beatrice; kaneki fue lo mas rapido posible al bosque a buscarlos mientras escuchaba a los niños dándole animo y cuando entro al bosque sintió el aroma de bruja que tenia subaru y fue rapido al lugar donde iba hasta que los encontro pero en una mala situacion

kaneki: llege a tiempo pero estan rodeados de muchas mabestias *truena los dedos* no importa yo soy un ghoul *salta a la accion*

subaru: kaneki...

kaneki: *cuerta las cabezas de las mabestias* uhm...*mira a subaru* que le paso subaru *se fija en ram*

subaru: no me culpes kaneki es que caiamos en un precipisio trate de sostenernos con mi espada en una roca pero la espada se rompió y cuando caíamos ram uso el fura para aligerar la caída pero tras esto se golpeo la cabeza o esto creo

kaneki: mas te vale *sigue matando a las mabestias*

cuando kaneki vio al fin al maldito perro que causo todo trato de Acercarce para atacarlo pero aparecio rem en ese momento

rem: HHHHAAAAAAAAA *lo atacaataca*

kaneki: no puede ser rem *se pretege con su kagune*

en ese momento rem rompe el kagene de kaneki haciéndolo retroceder mientras se recuperaba kaneki vio que subaru y ram correr hasta que vio que ram habia despertado y que subaru estaba hablando con ella hasta que subaru aloja a ram a rem y el corre a rem para cortarle el cuerno pero no lo consiguió y voló por los aires

kaneki: si que estas loco pero yo me ocupare sigue de las mabestias *saca nuevamente su kagune* ¡¡¡tomen esto fura!!! *les corta a la mitad a todas las mabestias*

despues de matar algunas mabestias kaneki escucho que lo llamaban y era ram y subaru para escaparse rapido y kaneki solo los siguió y pudo ver que rem la estaba normal como antes pero estaba dormida y corrieron rápidamente hasta que se iso de noche y rem desperto

rem: subaru-kun ¿que haces?

subaru: despertaste rem

ram: menos mal que problemas das

kaneki: rapido esconda monos *corta a una mabestia* listo *se esconde*

rem: es mi culpa. por eso debo asumir la responsabilidad. si no... si no hago nada por mi hermana o por ti; no habré cambiado nada. solo habré cometido el mismo pecado de antes. como dude en extenderte la mano... ...casi mueres.

subaru: no se de que hablas pero te molestaste tanto e hiciste esto solo para pagar por eso rem...

rem: ¿si?

subaru: super cabezazo *golpea a rem en la cabeza* para empezar estas tonta no; eres una tonta.

ram: el corte en tu frente volvió a abrirse y esta sangrando

kaneki: inútil...

subaru: si; yo tambien soy tonto pero tu hermana es peor escucha de donde vengo dicen que cuatro cabezas piensan mejor que una o eran dos bueno el punto es que cuatro personas juntas hacen la fuerza deberías depender mas de los que te rodean en vez de hacer todo sola

rem: subaru-kun...

de repente se escucha a las mabestias y kaneki actúa en ese momento matando a las que faltaban hasta que ve al maldito perro que despues se hace mas grande y subaru uso el shamac para enceguecer a la mabestia superior mientras el le clavo su espada en la garganta mientras kaneki le corto la cola hasta que aparecio roswaal y la elimino por completo

kaneki: por fin llego roswaal

roswaal: ah eres tu kaneki

kaneki: si y usted como tortuga en llegar

en ese momento rem abraza a subaru haciendo que el se desmaye mientras tanto kaneki vio como levaman a subaru nueva mente a la mansion donde ahi durmió hasta mientas hasta que vio nueva mente a esta sombra oscuro

???: bien echo kaneki hiciste tu trabajo muy bien pero queria divertirme mas

kaneki: otra vez tu quien eres

???: soy la que te envió aqui y te trague para divertirme pero en ese momento conocí al amor de mi vida que era subaru y lo trague tambien a el de otra dimencion

kaneki: entonces el y yo somos de diferentes mundo esto explica el porque nunca lo habia visto en mi vida

???: muy bien kaneki por fin lo entendiste

kaneki: pero no entiendo quien eres tu dejare ver ahora

???: esta bien kaneki te lo dire yo soy satella o mas conocida como la bruja de la envidia

kaneki: entonces eres tu maldita creí que Beatrice solo bromeaba sobre ti pero no era asi al final

de repente una manos oscuras abrieran a kaneki que lo dejan sin aire

Satella: no se lo cuentes a nadie entendiste kaneki o si no te matare yo misma o enviare a otro de tu dimención a matarte

kaneki:...

en ese momento kaneki despierta y sigue de noche hasta que siente a ram que lo sujeta de la mano y el solamente vuelve a dormir hasta el siguiente dia donde ahi estaría normar y subaru despertaria pero mientras tanto en la dimencion de tokyo ghoul paso 4 años desde que kaneki desparecio y touka sigue esperandolo para darle una buena noticia en el hospital

touka: y ahora como esta doctor

doctor: esta bien señorita ahora se desperto puede pasar a ver al paciente

touka: gracias doctor

en ese momento entra a la sala

???: hola touka

touka: hola hide me alegra que despertaras del coma

hide: si que dormí mucho y como esta kaneki ahora

touka: como veras hide el desapareció y no hay rastro de el aun

hide: pero como despareció

touka: no lo se hide de repente el desapareció cuando te dejo en la nieve

hide: esto si que es extraño

touka: pero tambien dicen algunas fuentes que dos agentes del CCG desaparecieron de la misma madera que lo iso kaneki

hide: y quienes son estos dos agentes

touka: el primero se llamaba juuzou sazuya y el segundo era harima el mas fuerte del CCG

hide: no puede ser estos dos agentes eran los mas fuertes porque desaparecerían asi de la nada

touka: no lo se pero siento que algo malo que podria suceder

ambos miran por la ventana preocupados por lo que podria suceder


	7. El reencuentro de kaneki y rom

capitulo 7

despues de lo sucedido en el pueblo irlam ha pasado un mes y kaneki sospechaba de roswaal pero decidió ignorarlo hasta entonces mientras tanto kaneki veia sigue una botella que era una posion

kaneki: pero en que momento me lo tomo *piensa como lo consiguio*

FLASH BACK

en la mansion kaneki caminaba por los pasillos hasta que se encuentra con emilia

kaneki: hola emilia

emilia: al fin te encuentro kaneki creí que estabas afura entrenando

kaneki: estaba pero fui interrumpido por ram en ese momento

emilia: ah entiendo el porque

pack: no lo puedo creer que te dejaras llevar por ram ja ja ja

kaneki: oye no te rías de mi pack *lo dice sacudiendo a pack*

emilia: y kaneki te queria dar esto *le da una pequeña botella*

kaneki: y que es esto emilia

emilia: es una posion que creamos roswaal; beatrice y yo para curarte de tu canibalismo

kaneki: ah gracias de verdad emilia

emilia: no fue de que kaneki solo lo ise para ayudarte

kaneki: entonces cuando me lo beba ya no seré un ghoul verdad

emilia: si kaneki podrás ser de nuevo un ser humano

tras esto kaneki va a donde la biblioteca donde le agradece a beatrice

beatrice: no deberías alegrarte porque tambien hay una mala noticia

kaneki: y cual es beatrice

Beatrice: veras estuve hablando con roswaal y tratamos de abrir un portar a tu mundo pero no se pudo asi que tendrás que quedarte aqui para siempre

kaneki: no puede ser...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

kaneki: ahora devo pensar como usarla ahora *mira la posion* como nunca volveré a tokyo tendré que tomarla pero aun no *lo guarda en su escritorio*

de repente kaneki siente otra persona que esta en las puertas de la mansion roswaal y ve que es un sirviente al lado de un carruaje hablando con subaru y kaneki se acerca

kaneki: subaru quien es el

suabaru: ah kaneki el es solo un visitante *lo mira asustado*

kaneki: esta bien

???: disculpa por no presentarme soy wilhelm

kaneki: y yo soy ken kaneki y subaru este no es el te mas lujoso verdad

subaru: si lo es...

kaneki: oh no RAM se enojara uhm...

???: ya volvi; viejo wil. perdona por hacerte esperar afuera seguro que te aburrías

wilhelm: para nada este joven me estubo hablando

kaneki: y yo que estoy pintado o que

???: estos dos jóvenes "miau" bien

???: debes ser el chico que menciono la señorita emilia mientras tu peli blanco debes ser su guardaespaldas de ella "miau"

kaneki: y tu un gato y quien eres

???: parece que no saben nada eh. vamos viejo wil nos vemos en la capital y mi nombre es Félix

en ese momento kaneki queda sorprendido por su apariencia mientras subaru corría hacia emilia para hablarle hasta que wilhelm y Félix se subieron al carruaje y se fueron mientras kaneki veia como se iban

kaneki: que extraño el nombre de este sujeto me resulta familiar de alguna parte

Félix: me sorprendió verte hablando con estos dos chicos pensé que preferias cortar a la gente en dos antes de hablar

wilhelm: me malinterpretas solo me agrado los ojos de ese chico

Félix: uhm y del otro

wilhelm: son los ojos de alguien que ha visto la muerte muchas veces mientras el otro es alguien que mata sin piedad pero por dentro tiene miedo de hacerlo

Félix: ah no entiendo nada pero si la espada demonio; wilhelm van astrea; lo dice seguro que estos chicos tendrán muchos problemiban

despues de irse kaneki mira atrás a ram

ram: aqui estas kaneki

kaneki: ram que paso ahora

ram: nada importante solo quiero que acompañes a la señorita emilia ala capital

kaneki: esta bien tal vez en ahi encuentre a reinhard para hacerlo pagar

ram: entonces esta echo vamos rapido *lo arrastra hacia la mansion*

tras arrastrar a kaneki lo lleva a roswaal donde el le dice tambien que ira con emilia; subaru y rem y minutos despues parten ala capital donde ahi kaneki ve donde iso su ultima misión con felt hasta que paran donde ahi kaneki no quería escuchar lo que hablaman subaru y emilia y decidió ignorarlo despues llegan al lugar de reunión donde ahi aparece otro caballero

???: pero si es la señorita emilia que placer verla de nuevo le ha ido bien desde la ultima vez

emilia: si. todo sigue igual parece que a ti tambien; julius

julius: el hecho de que me recuerde en un honor se ha vuelto mas hermosa; señorita emilia *le besa la mano*

subaru: Ah...

kaneki: no puede ser... mejor me alejo no me gusta estar con esta gente *se aleja*

julius: pero que te pasa peli blanco como que no soportas verme

kaneki: tu callate y soy ken kaneki idiota

emilia: disculpa a mi amigo es demasiado frío porque reinhard le quito a su amiga

julius: ya entiendo *lo mira*

en ese momento kaneki se sienta y ve los carruajes ir y venir hasta que Emilia entra y subaru se acerca a el para carmarlo hasta que subaru ve a alguien entrar a un calejon donde ahi subaru y kaneki van donde ahi se encuentran los mismos tres ladrones y subaru le dejo el trabajo de pelea a kaneki

kaneki: ya esto fue suficiente o quieren morir... en mis manos

los tres: ¡demonios! ¡nos las pagaras!

en este momento aparecio el viejo rom y kaneki solo se alegro un poco

rom: paso mucho tiempo kaneki

kaneki: si viejo rom

???: no debiste meterte peli blanco este mundo esta diseñado para funcionar a mi conveniencia asi que nunca estoy en desventaja

subaru: E-en serio bueno entonces no debimos meternos lon siento

rom: por cierto niño sabes donde esta felt

subaru: no lo sabes parece que reinhard se la llevo

kaneki: en esto tiene razón rom yo trate de protegerla pero este maldito me golpeo y quede inconciente...

rom: reinhard... tenia que ser un astrea

subaru: pasa algo

rom: no hablaba solo trata de no causar problemas

subaru: si...

kaneki: espera rom ire contigo para que me cuentes algo importante *lo mira*

rom: esta bien pero vamos rapido

subaru: adonde van ahora...

kaneki: creo que este es el adiós subaru y dire a emilia y a rambque gracias por todo *se va con rom*

tras reencontrarse con rom; kaneki lo siguio hasta un subterráneo del castillo donde ahi rom se entara y decide explicarle mientras caminaban

rom: ahora te lo contare kaneki veras felt no es mi hija ni es mi nieta

kaneki: entonces de quien es

rom: no lo se pero hace años antes cuando era un poco mas joven encontré a una bebe de pelo amarillo en el barrio pobre y pregunte de quien era pero nadie me respondió hasta que al lado de la canasta vi a un hombre ya muerto y creí que era su padre y me dio lastima y decidí yo mismo criarla y como no sabia cual era su nombre le puse felt pero al dia siguiente vi un cartel donde ahi vi al sujeto del otro dia y ese no era su padre si no era un ladrón que se robo a una podre niña y supuse que sus padres murieron porque en cuchillo de este hombre tenia sangre

kaneki: entonces por esto que se mudaron al barrio podre

rom: si poque no sabia de quien era

kaneki: no se preocupe hoy la recuperaremos y exacta mente cual es el plan para sacarla

rom: pues es este yo alojare la bomba de humo mientras yo la saco tu distaeras a todos entendido

kaneki: si lo se desde que nos separamoa empece a entrenar y ahora soy mas fuerte

despues de hallar por fin el escondite debajo del edificio kaneki y rom se van del lugar sabiendo que mañana sera el dia que ejecutaran su plan de rescate o sera de robo

hasta mientras en la mansion ram pregunta lo que le paso a kaneki pero subaru le dice todo lo que sucedió en la capital y ram lo entiende y se va a hacer los quiaceres mientras pasaba la noche ram no quiso ir de nuevo con roswaal...

al pasar la noche kaneki despierta y le esta dando hambre otra vez y va al callejon y se reencuentra con los tres ladrones y no tuvo otra opción que matarlos y comécomérselos despues en este callejon solo habian 3 cadáveres a medio devorar y kaneki solo se alejo del lugar y vio al viejo rom sorprendido

rom: si que no has cambiado sigues siendo un caníbal

kaneki: no se preocupe por esto tengo una posion que me convertirá en humano asi que no se preocupe cuando termine todo me la tomare

rom: muy bien confió en ti

tras esto kaneki y rom volvieron a dormir hasta que ya era hora de ejecutar su plan y rom se fue por su lado y kaneki también lo iso hasta que en la entrada del castillo un calluaje rojo se netuvo y de ese salio subaru diciéndole que se suba al carruaje y el solo se subió y le salio bien ya no tendría que escabuiirce en el castillo

subaru: donde te has metido kaneki-kun

kaneki: te dije claramente no me llames asi *lo mira fría mente*

subaru: perdon

kaneki: y sobre esto; solo estuve hablando con el viejo rom solamente

subaru: debiste volver porque ram se preocupo y puso mal tras tu partida

kaneki: uhm...

???: tu apariencia me parece familiar

kaneki: de que estas hablando tu del casco y como se llama la presumida

???: que insolente eres para ser caballero

kaneki: no me compares con estos presumida y arrogante

???: pero sabes con quien estas hablando kaneki

kaneki: no y con quien estoy hablando entonces

???: no lo sabes ella es la señorita pristicilla barielle es una de las candidatas al trono de lugunica

kaneki: ella no me hagas reír

pristicilla: riete cuando puedas insolente y idiota a la vez

kaneki: y ahora tu casco quien eres

???: mi nombre es aldebaran

subaru: señores ya entramos y ya dejen de pelear *lo dice asustado*

cuando entraron kaneki no dijo nada en el camino y vio el castillo muy grande y no sabia como iban a salir hasta que los caballeros abrieron una puerta donde ahi vio una gran sala de trono junto con magos y los caballeros de otras regiones o eso creo

pero se encontro con roswall y emilia y ella se sorprendió al ver a subaru y a kaneki

emilia: subaru; kaneki

kaneki:...

roswaal: pero que gusto verla señorita priscilla perdone a mis sirvientes por molestarla

emilia: que hacen aqui subaru; kaneki no te dije que te portarías bien y me esperaras no lo recuerdas y tu kaneki porque desapareces de esta forma y vuelves recién hoy

kaneki: lo lamento...

subaru:...yo...

capitan: el concejo de hombres sabios va a entrar

en este momento entran los hombres sabios y aldebaran nos dice que vallamos ahi con los caballeros y emilia y roswall van al centro y emilia un poco enojada se va al centro mientras los tres van con los caballeros

subaru: asi que esas son las participantes de la eleccion... las canditas para gobernar

kaneki: si que sera difícil para Emilia uhm...

???: asi que vinieron subaru; kaneki cuando oí que vendría la señorita emilia sospechaba que ustedes tambien lo harían

subaru: reinhard; te estaba buscando

kaneki: eh...uhm...tu... *aprieta tu puño* reinhard... *furioso*

???: ¡"holis" subaru y kaneki!

subaru: tu

kaneki: Félix tu tambien eres caballero no puede ser...

reinhard: el y tu se conocen subaru y kaneki

subaru: ¿el?

reinhard: si Félix argyle es un caballero no lo parece pero es un hombre

kaneki: no puede ser uhm...

subaru: que sentido tiene tener esa cara y hasta orejas de gato si eres un tipo

Félix: no se de que estas hablando. tu eres el que se equivoco subaru

despues de que se fuera Félix vino julius y miro a kaneki como serio y a subaru lo tomo como chiste y comenzo la reunión y el caballero de cabello verde lo anuncio hasta que una tipa con cabello morado lo interrumpió para que valla al punto igual dijo la tipa de cabello verde que se llamaba crusch pero kaneki lo ignoro todo

hasta que esta peli morada ignora a emilia y kaneki le dio rabia

aldebaran: oigan no se que pasa con la seleccion pero me gusta escuchar el resto

sabio: señorita pristicilla me dice que ese hombre es su caballero no se lo ha explicado

pristicilla: lo hiciera o no ustedes insistíran con eso no continua marcos

en ese momento explico todo lo referido al trono y de las sacerdotisas decian ser cinco

subaru: cinco

reinhard: si; cinco ahora solo hay cuatro candidatas la selección aun no ha empezado pero hoy la historia se pone en marcha

kaneki: a que te refieres reinhard

sabio: caballero reinhard van astrea al frente

reinhard: si

kaneki: que estas tramando maldito *se pone la mascara* por si acaso sera

reinhard: honorables miembros del concejo de sabios yo reinhard van astrea de los caballeros imperiales deseo anunciar el cumplimiento de mi misión la quinta y ultima sacerdotisa del dragón y candidata al trono fue encontrada

de repente todos miran por todos lados y kaneki escucha las puestas haciendo que alguien entra

kaneki: no puede ser...

reinhard: a quien yo mismo venero como reina esta señorita se llama felt

kaneki: ¡maldito hoy te matare! ¡¡¡REINHARD VAN ASTREA!!!!...


	8. La batalla contra los caballeros

capitulo 8

tras ver a felt como la sacerdotisa kaneki se enojo un poco pero siguió aun el plan hasta que ella entra y se acerca y ve a reinhard y trata de golpearlo pero no puede

subaru: supongo que eso de vestir a la moda de seda es cierto igual que yo

felt: que esta haciendo aqui

subaru: hola cuanto tiempo como has... *es golpeado por felt*

felt: veo que ya no te molesta el agujero en la barriga

subaru: pudiste ser mas amable si eso te preocupa

kaneki: y tu no has cambiado mucho felt

felt: p-pero si eres tu kaneki

kaneki: si felt despues de muchos dias nos volvemos a ver

felt: creí que este idiota te avía matado

kaneki: no solo me dejo inconciente

marcos: señorita felt si ya termino de hablar con viejas amistades; por favor acerquese

felt: y que quieren que haga

reinhard: me gustaría que actuase como una dama pero esto va primero *pone la insignia en su mano*

en ese momento comenzo aa brillar la insignia y escucha todo lo que dice reinhard a los sabios hasta que un mago se opone a felt y pone de rabia a kaneki hasta que el sabio le pide a reinhard que lo explique bien y cuando lo iba a ser es interrumpido por priscilla que se burla de ella y kaneki queria ir al centro para golpearla pero reinhard la defendió

pero despues insulta a emilia y marcos dice si ya terminaron y empieza a nombrar a todas las candidatas de los reinos y cuando le toco a felt era solo se retiro y entonces los magos discutían sobre lo de felt y luego lo de emilia y kaneki ya estaba harto de todos y ya queria que iniciara el plan pero subaru trato de defender a emilia pero ella no queria ser defendida

pero subaru metió la pata haciendoce llamar a si mismo caballero pero julius lo contradijo y kaneki tambien se metió pero al caballero julius no le iso caso y esto lo iso estar mas enojado pero Emilia solo saco a subaru afuera mientras que kaneki volvió a su posición

marcos: ahora discutiremos como proceder a la seleccion real

kaneki: emilia-sama por favor disculpenme por lo que voy a hacer *le dice a emilia*

emilia: porque dices esto kaneki

de repente aparece humo y kaneki inicia su plan y se acerca a reinhard

kaneki: vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste *le dice al oído mientras truena sus dedos*

en ese momento kaneki saca su kagune y golpea a reinhard con eso mientras rom se lleva a felt y reinhard actúa rapido y aparta la el humo y ve que ya no esta felt

reinhard: kaneki donde esta felt

kaneki: no te lo dire maldito

sabio: dios mio que eres tu demonio o monstruo *lo miran*

kaneki: se los dire soy ken kaneki y soy un ghoul y mas vale que lo recuerden porque hoy los matare *los mira fríamente*

tras esto kaneki ataca a los caballeros con sus kagunes y mata a algunos mientras a otros los muerde y se come su carne

emilia: detente...por...favor...kaneki *lo dice asustada*

kaneki: no puedo emilia tengo que hacer pagar a todos

reinhard: ya detente kaneki *choca su espada contra su kagune*

kaneki: no lo are maldito *tira su espada al suelo* me volvi mas fuerte desde nuestro ultimo enfrentamiento *lo golpea haciéndole chocar contra la pared* ahora ire por los sabios *va corriendo hacia ellos*

sabio: que quieres tu maldito demonio

kaneki: ya les dije que soy un ghoul *lo mira cara a cara* y les dire algo la verdadera bruja de la envidia esta queriendo volver de la muerte y es mejor que empiesen a buscarla

sabio: pero como sabe... *es interrumpo por julius*

julius: ya vasta de amenazar a los sabios kaneki *lo golpea haciéndole chocar contra la pared* ahora rindete

despues de ser golpeado kaneki se enoja en su mente mientras reinhard y julius lo detienen y todos miran aterrados por kaneki en especial Félix porque las heridas que causo kaneki a los caballeros no sanan y peor aun kaneki desperto el modo kakuja incompleto

kaneki: ¡¡¡DIGANME CUANTO ES 1000-7!!! *lo dice sinistramente*

reinhard: ¡¡¡que esta diciendo!!!

julius: esta loco...

roswaal: su podía que eso iba a pasar algún dia de estos

emilia: que...le...pasa a kaneki

roswaal: esta sufriendo otra transformacion sera mejor que estés detrás de mi señorita emilia

en ese momento emilia le asé caso mientras kaneki se librera de los dos caballeros y sigue matando a algunos caballeros y ve a pristicilla y el solo sonrie

kaneki: ¡¡¡TU...MALDITA!!! *trata de atacarla*

pristicilla: alejate...monstruo

aldebaran: no se preocupe señoría pristicilla la protegere *se pone al frente de ella*

kaneki: MUERE...

roswaal: ya es sufisiente kaneki *lo ataca con uno de sus hechizos*

y kaneki cae al suelo y recupera la cordura y pierde nueva mente su modo kakuja incompleto y se escapa por el agujero del suelo que iso rom mientras tanto Félix curaba a los heridos hasta que todos los sabios se disculpan con emilia por insultarla hasta que Anastasia reclama junto con crusch por caracter agresivo de kaneki

anastasia: encuentenlo y arrestenlo a este asesino

crusch: yo opino igual si me lo permiten puedo ir a atratraparlo

marcos: lo siento señorita crusch pero no puede dejeselo a los caballeros julius y reinhard van astrea

crusch: no me importa felix mi espada

felix: tome *le lanza su espada*

crusch: si nadie va a ser algo yo me encargare de regresar lo aqui para que sea juzgado por ustedes sabios y tu marcos

emilia: espere no puede ir por kaneki

roswaal: es imposible señorita emilia; kaneki se convirtió en un asesino

emilia: pero...pero

subaru: que pasa emilia-tan

emilia: subaru paso algo malo con kaneki

subaru: que le paso

emilia: se convirtió en un monstruo y escapo con felt

subaru: no te preocupes emilia-tan ire a por el *baja por el agujero* de seguro utilizo el modo kakuja oh queria verlo...

despues del asunto en el castillo; kaneki escapo rapido y se escondió en un callejon para descansar pero en ese momento aparece la oscuridad y kaneki se reencuentra nueva mente con satella

satella: te advertí claramente kaneki que no le dijeras a nadie sobre lo que estoy haciendo

kaneki: lo siento pero cuando use el modo kakuja incompleto no pude controlarme

satella: kaneki sabes por que me dicen la bruja de la envidia

kaneki: no y no quiera saberlo

satella: pues por mi doble personalidad *saca su mano oculta* ahora pagaras... *abriera su corazón*

kaneki: no moriré aun...uhm...fura *corta una mano oculta*

satella: me sorprendes kaneki aprendiste a usar magia *lo mira* te digo algo kaneki por esta vez te dejare ir pero tendrás que divertirme mas

kaneki: a que te refieres bruja

satella: me refiero que pelees para entretenerme por esto te traje aqui

kaneki: entonces a eso te referías de divertirte

satella: si y no te preocupes ya no te afectara el regreso de la muerte a subaru...

de repente desaparece la oscuridad y kaneki vuelve donde estaba y va corriendo donde estaban rom y felt; cuando los encuentra felt felicita a kaneki hasta que crusch los encuentra y ataca rápidamente a kaneki pero eso solo lo iso enojar haciéndolo sacar el kakuja incompleto y ataca rápidamente a crusch pero Félix se impone sobre su ataque

crusch: gracias Félix

Félix: no fue de que señorita crusch

subaru: espera kaneki...

kaneki: DIME CUANTO ES 1000-7... *golpea a subaru*

felt: viejo rom que le pasa a kaneki

rom: no lo se felt esta técnica que usa no es igual a la otra...

felt: kaneki...

en ese momento sigue la batalla hasta que aparecen reinhard y julius para ayudar a Félix y a crusch para derrotar a kaneki

kaneki: Ahhhhhhh *vuelve a atacar*

reinhard: ya vasta kaneki somos cuatro contra ti

julius: recuerda que no puede razonar sera mejor matarlo

reinhard: no se puede solo hay que golpearlo y dejarlo inconciente

Félix: y como lo harás "miau"

reinhard: pues asi *desaparece*

kaneki: Ahhhhhhh *de repente recibe un golpe*

reinhard: listo

crusch: bien echo reinhard ahora apartare lo me encargare de matarlo

tras decir esto ella se acerca con su espada para matar a kaneki pero felt lo protege

crusch: apartare de el niña

felt: no lo hare

rom: si apapartance

marcos: no tu apartate y rindete caballeros arrestero

en ese momento los caballeros le hacen lo mismo que kaneki

subaru: esperen...

reinhard: no te entro metas subaru

marcos: no se quien seas pero morirás igual que tu compañero por infiltrarse al castillo

felt: ¡alto! ¡suelten los!

marcos: siento no poder obedecer declaro públicamente que no quiere participar en la seleccion no estoy obligado a obedecer sus ordenes

rom:...

kaneki: lo siento felt...

felt: de acuerdo seguiré con su estúpida seleccion quieren que pruebe ser su gobernante ¿no?

rom: ¿qu-que dices felt

kaneki: no lo hagas yo me encargare de estos caballeros

felt: ese viejo y este joven son mi familia asi que dejen los ir ahora traten los con cuidado

marcos: muy bien

rom: felt... yo...

kaneki: uhm...

felt: hablaremos despues viejo rom; kaneki

tras decir esto los caballeros los sacan afuera mientras ellos entran al castillo nueva mente y se escucha que ya comenzó la seleccion real

kaneki: creo que ya comenzo viejo rom

rom: y kaneki que era esta transformación que vimos en el callejón

kaneki: era el modo kakuja el mas fuerte que el kagune normar pero el de mi estaba imcompreto

rom: entiendo pero si que era horrible

kaneki: pero debererias ver el modo completo

rom: no me lo quiero imaginar...

al pasar algunos minutos un caballero entro al castillo preocupado y despues vi a emilia correr y me entera del combate de subaru y julius pero decidi no ir porque este no es mi asunto pero ahora encontré a felt y ahora tengo que hallar la forma de vencer a satella

felt: ya llegue y ahora quiero hablar con ustedes

rom: lamentamos que no podamos sacarte de ahi

kaneki: si felt pero la próxima vez sera la definitiva

felt: eso espero kaneki y tu viejo rom vamos *de repente llega un carruaje*

kaneki: un carruaje para que

felt: hablaremos mejor en otro lugar vamos suban los dos rapido hasta que llegue reinhard

en ese momento suben los dos pero en otro lugar un tipo ve los tres cadaveres y ve como el peli blanco se va en el carruaje

???: entonces es el verdad... *lo señala*

???: si es el mismo; me dijo la señora satella que tu el asesino de ghouls lo matara

???: sera divertido matar a ese ghoul je je je... *lo mira*


	9. El asesino de ghouls

capitulo 9

narra kaneki

tras mi enfrentamiento contra los caballeros me iban a matar y a rom pero felt nos salvo de nuestra muerte pero ahora nos estamos dirigiendo a su castillo

felt: rom; kaneki este es el lugar donde me llevo reinhard

rom: que grande castillo

kaneki: y que lujoso

felt: pero es un asco

kaneki: y porque dices esto felt

felt: ya lo veras

en ese momento entramos y vinieron unas sirvientas y nos vistieron con rompas ridiculas de sirvientes

rom: ya entendemos el porque...

kaneki: si y muy feos

felt: ya lo entienden el porque nunca te dejan con tus ropas originales

kaneki: ¡¡¡dame mis ropas ahora maldita!!! *le grita a la sirvienta*

sirvienta: no me grites no estoy sorda *se tapa el oido* y no se puede

rom: calmate kaneki

kaneki: perdon es que a veces pierdo la cabeza

felt: vamos rapido antes que venga

reinhard: venga quien señorita felt

felt: oh no ya vino

reinhard: perdon por entrar asi esque no es de confiansa tu amigo

kaneki: como dijiste

felt: ignoralo solo esta asustado de ti

kaneki: eso espero

despues de esto felt les muestran todo el castillo y van a su habitacion para hablar

kaneki: que grande habitacion felt

fetl: si y muy comoda la cama

rom: increible felt es tu habitacion

felt: pero quisiera volver a mi vida de ladrona

rom: porque dices esto felt si eres ahora rica ahora lo tienes todo

felt: pero viejo rom...

rom: no digas nada mas felt ahora volvere a mi trabajo en la capital pero no te preocupes te visitare...*se va*

en ese momento el viejo rom se va del cuarto de felt dejando a kaneki y a felt

felt: ahora te iras tu tambien kaneki

kaneki: no digas esto felt yo me quedare contigo en el castillo

felt: pero que hay de tu trabajo con emilia y subaru

kaneki: yo la page mi deuda con ellos y ademas es la pelea de subaru no la mia

felt: entonces te quedaras aqui a ayudarme *lo abraza*

kaneki: s-si felt *sonrojado*

felt: gracias kaneki eres mi mejor amigo y hermano a la vez

despues de este abrazo kaneki sintió algo que nunca había sentido antes en una persona

kaneki: felt...

felt: que pasa ahora

en ese momento alguien toco la puerta

sirvienta: señor kaneki podria venir un rato porque el caballero reinhard quiere verlo

kaneki: ya voy... *en ese momento corre*

felt: que le pasa a kaneki *se tapa la cara*

en ese momento kaneki bajo las escaleras totalmente confundido por lo que paso en la habitacion de felt y cuando llego al lugar vio a reinhard en el balcon

kaneki: que quieres ahora reinhard

reinhard: voy a salir de la capital por un tiempo queria que cuidaras a felt hasta que yo regrese

kaneki: esta bien

reinhard: pero ten cuidado kaneki con la señorita felt si le pasa algo a ella no dudare en matarte kaneki

kaneki: no te preocupes con la ayuda de rom podre cuidarla

reinhard: entonces me voy

kaneki: espera reinhard

reinhard: que pasa kaneki

kaneki: cuando vuelvas quiero que nos enfrentemos en batalla para determinar quien sera el caballero de felt

reinhard: muy bien kaneki acepto el reto me enfrentare a ti cuando vuelva *se va del valcon*

rom: seguro que quieres enfrentar a reinhard *aparece detras de el*

kaneki: si viejo rom

rom: entonces tendras que entrenar mas

kaneki: y tu rom no tenias que irte

rom: lo iba a ser pero no podia dejar sola nuevamente a felt

kaneki: te entiendo rom

tras decir esto kaneki vio como se iba reinhard y decidió entrenar mas pero en otro lugar el asesino de ghouls estaba viendo tambien como el caballero se iba y decidió actuar rápido y subir por la ventana y entro a la habitacion de felt

felt: quien eres tu

???: que es lo que veo una chica solitaria y débil

felt: como que débil ya veras

???: no te muevas o si no te mato *aparece detras de ella*

felt: maldito que eres

???: soy como tu pero peor...

???: ya deja de juegos juuzou

juuzou: perdon es que solo quería divertirme un poco

???: calla te o si no alguien entrara

en ese momento entro rom y vio lo que paso y rápidamente saco su bate y ataco a los dos atacantes pero juuzou amenazo a rom de matar a felt si no se iba y rom no tubo opción que irse pero en ese momento kaneki sintió a los atacantes y fue rapidamente y los vio al fin

???: al fin llegas kaneki

kaneki: quien eres tu

???: soy regulus el arzobispo de la avaricia y sirvo a satella

kaneki: te matare maldito

regulus: si lo haces felt morirá

juuzou: has le caso parche

kaneki: tu eres uno de los agentes del CCG como llegaste aquí

regulus: todo fue gracias a la señora satella ella trago al los dos mejores asesinos de ghouls

kaneki: ¿como que dos?

juuzou: no Queras saberlo parche

felt: ya me harte *le pisa el pie a juuzou*

juuzou: ja ja ja que divertido pero que doloroso a la vez

kaneki: felt estas bien

felt: si kaneki gracias

kaneki: ve rápido con rom yo me encargare de estos dos

felt: pero kaneki te superan

kaneki: no importa solo ve con el rápido

despues de decir esto felt fue con rom y kaneki trono sus dedos dejando ver su kagune

regulus: entonces este es el kagune de un ghoul

juuzou: siempre quería ver el kagune de parche pero si que sera divertido *saca su su guadaña*

en ese momento comenzó la pelea y cada golpe los hacia retroceder en el campo pero juuzou con su guadaña le corto sus kagunes y kaneki cayo casi herido

kaneki: no...puede ser

juuzou: si que fue divertido pero llego el momento de de finalizar

regulus: este es tu fin kaneki por traicionar a satella

kaneki:...

regulus: acaba lo juuzou

juuzou: sera un gusto

rom: alto ahí demente *trata de golpearlo*

felt: ya llegamos kaneki *lo levanta*

kaneki: felt...

felt: lo siento por la tardanza kaneki me estuve cambiando

regulus: maldición lo que faltaba; juuzou mata a todos

juuzou: si otra matanza que divertido

rom: te eliminare asesino

juuzou: mi pelea no es contigo anciano *lo esquiva*

rom: maldito mocoso

regulus: donde estas viendo tu oponente soy yo anciano

rom: te haré pagar por esto

juuzou: no se escaparan de mi tan fácil mente ja ja ja *los persigue*

kaneki: por favor felt deja me y salvate tu porque ese tipo es el peor asesino

felt: no puedo dejar atrás a mi compañero de robos

kaneki: pero felt...

juuzou: ja ja ja ahora mueran *saca su guadaña* que divertido fue

cuando juuzou ya los iba a matar de repente un hombre enmascarado lo ataco para que kaneki y felt se salvaran

juuzou: quien rayos eres tu...

???: soy el cuervo

juuzou: ¿el cuervo?

kaneki: no puede ser tu tambien viniste a este mundo

felt: quien es este kaneki

kaneki: es yomo...

tras llegar yomo ayudo a kaneki y a felt en la pelea contra juuzou pero en ese momento llego wilhelm y vio la pelea provocada por regulus el arzobispo de la avaricia y fue rápido a ayudarlos

juuzou: lo que me faltaba *lo mira* un viejo con espada

wilhelm: no soy tan viejo *aparece delante de el* para pelear *lo golpea en su estomago*

juuzou: ¡maldición!... *recibe el golpe*

al recibir el golpe juuzou cayo desmayado mientras que felt fue a ayudar al viejo rom pero kaneki quería ayudar pero no podía levantarce

yomo: no se preocupes yo le ayudare tu solo descansa y luego hablamos de acuerdo

kaneki: pero... yo

despues de decir esto yomo fue a ayudar a felt y a rom y tras ver la pelea kaneki se levanto con la ayuda de wilhelm y fueron al combate pero regulus uso su mano oculta para debilitar a todos pero kaneki se opuso a su mano oculta y saco su kagune

kaneki: vas...a...pagar regulus...

regulus: no me hables así tal vez hayan vencido a juuzou pero a mi no me derrotarás *aprieta el corazón de kaneki* ¡¡¡ahora muere!!!

felt: ¡¡¡KANEKI...!!!

wilhelm: no permitiré que pase otra vez *corre con su espada*

regulus: MAlDITO ANCIANO *trata de matarlo*

kaneki: ni lo pienses ¡¡¡FURA!!!

en ese momento kaneki corto el brazo de regulus y con eso hizo que se enojara pero yomo se apresuro y le lanzo sus poyectiles cristalizados para retenerlo

regulus: ¡¡¡CREEN SER MAS FUERTES QUE YO; YO SOY EL MAS FUERTE!!!!

kaneki: ¡¡¡te equivocas regulus yo soy el mas fuerte!!! *le clava su kagune*

regulus: ¡ah...uhm...maldición! *cae derrotado*

tras la derrota de regulus; kaneki cayo desmayado mientras todos fueron a ayudarlo rapido

felt: kaneki despierta *lo sacude*

wilhelm: esta inconsciente por la batalla felt

felt: y tu que querías aquí

wilhelm: vine solo por kaneki para llevarlo nueva mente ala capital

rom: mas o menos para que quieres llevártelo

wilhelm: para que Félix lo cure por sus heridas

yomo: esto no sera necesario wilhelm los ghouls podemos sanardos por nosotros mismos

wilhelm: pero como lo hacen

yomo: por nuestro kakuhou que contiene las células Rc que nos permite regenerarnos cuando nos hieren

wilhelm: interesante pero de igual forma debo llevar a kaneki a la capital

felt: pero porque debe llevarseyo

wilhelm: porque la señorita crusch me lo pidio personalmente

felt: pero...

yomo: no se preocupe iremos

felt: que estas diciendo

yomo: felt o como te llames no tienes de que preocuparte

rom: tiene razón felt pero regresaran

wilhelm: pues claro no tardara mucho

felt: esta bien pero cuiden a mi hermano

yomo: no te preocupes *sube al carruaje* en que líos te has metido kaneki

rom: y wilhelm que pasara con ese asesino

wilhelm: lo llevaremos a la capital también para que valla a la cárcel

felt: vigilen bien a este sujeto no me fío de el

wilhelm: lo haremos seseñorita felt

despues de meter a juuzou en el otro carruaje han partido a la capital de lugunica mientras partían felt y rom veían como kaneki se iba junto con yomo


	10. El escape de subaru y rem

capitulo 10

despues de la pelea que tubo kaneki contra juuzou y regulus queda inconsciente pero minutos despues al fin despierta y ve a yomo y se da cuenta que están en un carruaje de crusch

kaneki: yomo en donde estamos

yomo: por fin despiertas kaneki porque ya casi llegamos a la capital

kaneki: y porque estamos hiendo a la capital y donde esta felt

yomo: no te preocupes kaneki ella esta bien pero wilhelm nos esta llevando con la señorita crusch

kaneki: entiendo pero ahora que quera crusch ahora; y yomo como llegaste aquí y como están los demas

yomo: pues todo bien desde que desaparecieron los dos mejores asesinos de ghouls; los del CCG se rindieron ante el buho de un ojo

kaneki: y como esta touka

yomo: desde que desapareciste de tokyo todos te estuvimos buscando pero al pasar los años nos rendimos pero touka no se rindio y siguió Buscándote

kaneki: entonces yomo cuantos años pasaron en tokyo

yomo: han pasado 5 pero para mañana mañana ya seran 6 años

kaneki: entonces todos ya son mayores

yomo: si kaneki especial mente touka

kaneki: mas o menos cuantos años ya tiene

yomo: encerio que quieres saberlo...

kaneki: si yomo y quiero saber lo que paso con todos

yomo: esta bien; touka ya va a cumplir 24 años pero los demas no se nada de su paradero

kaneko: y hinami como esta ella

yomo: esta bien pero se unio al aogiri desde que desapareciste pero tambien crecio y ya es toda una adolescente de 18 años

kaneki: no puede ser... *se queda callado*

unos minutos despues llegaron a la capital y fueron donde estaba crusch

yomo: y kaneki que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo y quien era esa chica rubia

kaneki: es una larga historia pero yomo como llegaste aquí

yomo: veras estuve buscando pistas de tu paradero en el distrito 20 en el mismo lugar donde desapareciste cuando caía la nieve pero en ese momento apareció ayato y me ataco por ira

kaneki: y porque te ataco

yomo: es por hinami decía que ella había desaparecido tambien pero en ese momento cuando le iba a explicar de repente apareció una niebla negra donde solo vimos oscuridad y de repente aparecimos aquí y a ayato tanto fue la impresión que se fue corriendo

kaneki: *en su mente* "maldita satella de seguro fue por culta de ella"

felix: hola kaneki "miau"

kaneki: ah Félix *se sorprende al verla*

Félix: vamos la señorita crusch te esta esperando

kaneki: entendido

en ese momento fueron a la sala donde estaba crusch y kaneki se sorprendió al ver a subaru y a rem allí tambien

subaru: hola kaneki

rem: como a estado kaneki-kun

kaneki: pues todo bien rem pero que hacen ustedes aquí

rem: estamos esperando que las heridas de subaru sanen

kaneki: ah es por esto rem *voltea* ahora crusch porque me llamo aquí

subaru: ¡¡¡oye estoy aquí no estoy pintado para que finjas no verme!!! *es ignorado*

crusch: te llame porque me lo pidio subaru

kaneki: entonces fuiste tu *aguara a subaru* maldito que quieres ahora *lo dice enojado*

subaru: de...ja...me...uhm

yomo: ya deja lo ir kaneki *entra a la habitacion*

subaru: gracias yomo

kaneki: habla subaru rápido para irme

subaru: lo hare *recupera el aire* ahora veras kaneki quiero que tu dirijas la tropa de guerreros para atacar a la ballena blanca

kaneki: ¿ballena blanca dices?

subaru: si kaneki es un ser creado por satella desde hace mucho tiempo es por eso que te llame a venir

kaneki: entonces solo por esto me llamaste... solo para matar a una ballena

subaru: si estas en lo correcto para mañana sera el día en que partamos *se acerca a la puerta* vamos rem

rem: si subaru-kun

tras eso salen de la sala y kaneki tambien sale junto con yomo pero crusch los detiene

crusch: y kaneki no te olvides cuando termine esto seremos enemigos

kaneki: y porque lo seremos

crusch: es por la campaña

kaneki: y porque por las campañas

crusch: veras kaneki tu ya eres muy conocido desde la batalla que tuviste contra los caballeros y contra mi y la población de lugunica te considera como un cercano caballero pero como eras antes partidario de Emilia sabia que ella iba a ganar pero ahora eres partidario de felt

kaneki: y que tiene de malo crusch

crusch: se que tu y felt son amigos cercanos por la actitud que pusiste en el castillo la ultima vez que nos vimos y creí que perdería pero tus habilidades son sorprendentes pero ahora hay que descansar para mañana

kaneki: si pero porque subaru esta aqui crei que se avía ido con Emilia

crusch: no solo esta aqui para su recuperación veras hise una alianza temporar con Emilia para que Félix lo sanara

kaneki: entonces es por esto... ah gracias ahora si me iré a dormir

en ese momento kaneki se fue a dormir y en la mañana siguiente kaneki se despertó y vio una carta y la abrio y era de rem y decía...

"buenos días kaneki-san si esta leyendo sabrá que ahora usted estara a cargo de el ejercito de crusch y anastasia y se preguntara el porque verdad pues vera yo y subaru decidimos escaparnos de la capital porque subaru me lo pidio y yo no podía rechazar esta petición porque yo amo a subaru-kun y antes de partir escribí esta carta para usted con las instrucciones que me dijo subaru que pasaría desde ahora y kaneki por favor salva la mansión roswaal junto con mi hermana por favor solo le pido este favor ahora adiós kaneki..."

kaneki: ¡¡¡MALDITO SUBARU!!! *arruga la hoja con su ira* ahora veras *abre la ventana y baja al suelo*

yomo: a donde esta yendo... *mira a kaneki*

en la salida de la capital

subaru: ahora todo listo rem

rem: bien echo subaru-kun

subaru: ahora vámonos je

???: disculpe joven me podría ayudar a llevar esta caja a la siguiente esquina

subaru: no se preocupe señorita la ayudare *levanta la caja* rem vuelvo en un momento

rem: esta bien... pero deprisa

subaru: lo hare rem-chan

subaru ayudo a la señorita hasta llegar a un callejon oscuro donde ahí subaru se dio cuenta que la señorita no era humana

subaru: quien eres maldita

???: lo siento pero tengo hambre...

subaru: pero si eres un ghoul... *asustado*

???: ¿pero como es que sabes esto..?

subaru: lo se gracias a un ghoul

???: y quien es este ghoul del que hablas

subaru: su nombre es kaneki ken

???: mientes... maldito como puedes saber su nombre si el murió

subaru: no miento el esta aquí

???: calla te... *activa su kagune*

tras decir esto la chica saca su kagune y cuando ya lo iba a matar de repente siente a otro ghoul y se esconde

kaneki: ¡¡¡ahí estas subaru!!!

subaru: kaneki ten cuidado arriba... *apunta arriba*

kaneki: no me vas a distraer

???: debiste de haberle eso caso tonto *cae sobre el*

kaneki: quien eres tu

???: no es tu asunto encapuchado ahora vamos a ver quien eres *le quita la capucha* no...puede ser; eres...kaneki *se separa de el*

kaneki: como sabes mi nombre; quien eres

???: después de tanto tiempo nos volvemos a ver kaneki *se quita la capucha tambien*

kaneki: n-no p-puede ser eres tu hinami

hinami: ¡¡¡kaneki!!! *corre y lo abraza*

kaneki: como has estado hinami

hinami: todo bien kaneki

kaneki: me alegro mucho

hinami: y veo que no has cambiado mucho kaneki desde que te vi por ultima vez pero sigues siendo un joven de 18 años mientras todos ya crecimos y maduramos

kaneki: y tu hinami tampoco cambiaste mucho

hinami: te extrañe mucho de menos

kaneki: yo igual hinami pero di me como llegaste aquí

hinami: pues estuve en una misión del aogiri junto con eto pero repentinamente salio neblina negra y desaparecimos pero de repente aparecí aqui pero eto desapareció

yomo: ya me lo temía la búho de un ojo esta aqui...verdad

hinami: yomo...

yomo: dímelo hinami esta o no esta

hinami: no lo se cuando llegue aqui no la vi

yomo: espero que no este aqui...

tras la reunión kaneki vio a subaru tratando de escapar pero fue y lo interrogo

kaneki: ahora dime porque estas escapando *todo serio*

subaru: comprendelo bien kaneki yo ya me rendí ya no puedo defender ni salvar a Emilia es por esto que me escapo con rem

kaneki: te dije claramente que esta no era mi batalla

subaru: lo se pero tu eres el único que tiene el poder para salvar a emilia

kaneki: y tu que subaru solo te rendirás; porque ahora dime

subaru: esta bien te lo diré "veras cuando mates a la ballena blanca el culto de la bruja atacara al pueblo irlam y pereza mato a emilia y a todoa junto con ram despues a rem y luego pack me mato"

kaneki: no...puede ser uhm *piensa un momento* esta bien subaru yo me encargare de salvarla...

subaru: gracias kaneki *rolla de felicidad*

kaneki: pero cuando termine todo te buscare subaru y te golpeare en tu rostro por ser un cobarde por no enfrentar tus miedos ¿entiendes bien?

subaru: lo entiendo *baja la cabeza* cuando nos volvamos a ver; esperare este golpe

kaneki: y cuando termine mi golpe contigo no quiero ver tu rostro en lugunica nueva mente subaru *lo amenaza*

subaru: esta...bien... *se va del lugar*

con subaru y rem

rem: al fin llegas subaru-kun ¿porque tardaste tanto?

subaru: lo siento rem por tardar es que la caja si que estaba pesada

rem: entonces debiste dejármelo a mi ayudar a la señorita

subaru: no rem... *la abraza* no podía dejar que alguien tan bonita como tu cargara una caja muy pesada *la mira* ahora rem vámonos...

rem: si subaru-kun *rolla de felicidad*

en ese momento parten y dejan la capital hasta que subaru ve el techo de una casa y ve a kaneki vigilándolo

hinami: estas seguro kaneki de dejarlos ir

kaneki: si hinami es lo mejor ahora; vamos

en este momento los tres se retiran y regresan al castillo para cumplir la misión


	11. la aparición de la ballena blanca

capitulo 11

tras regresar al castillo se alistaron todo para ir a la batalla contra la ballena blanca hasta que la señorita crusch se dio cuenta de la chica al lado de kaneki

crusch: kaneki ken quien es esta señorita

kaneki: disculpe por no decirle nada ella es hinami mi amiga de la otra dimensión

crusch: esta bien pero espero que sepa pelear

kaneki: no se preocupe sabe pelear...

yomo: y no se preocupe si pasa algo yo me encargare de salvarlos

hinami: oye yomo no te pases kaneki y yo sabemos pelear

yomo: lo se pero es por si acaso

hinami: esta bien

despues de eso los tres se dirigieron a elegir a un dragón y despues de eligir fueron a ver a la armada

???: la jefa me contó de tititu eres la estrella del teatrito

kaneki: ese logo y este acento deve ser kararagi... vienes con esta Anastasia

???: ¿que? ¿me conoces? soy Ricardo jefe de mercenarios mucho gusto niña y viejito

kaneki: que escandaloso eres

Ricardo: oh jefa *va donde Anastasia*

hinami: que falta de respeto

yomo: pero si no estoy tan viejo

crusch: así que ese es el orgullo de los hoshin; colmillo de hierro

kaneki: entonces es un hoshin y tu crusch tambien pelearas

crusch: me crees capaz de esperar sentada por buenas noticias me sorprende mas que tu participes quiero ver todo ese potencial que no mostraste en el castillo

kaneki: ya lo veras crusch

crusch: eso espero kaneki ken

en este momento llegan los caballeros antiguos y felicitan a kaneki y lo agradecen por darles la oportunidad de por fin matar a la ballena

yomo: seguro que quieres ayudar a estas personas kaneki

kaneki: si yomo

Anastasia: ah ahí estas kaneki

kaneki: que quieres ahora Anastasia

Anastasia: nada solo quería decirte que encontramos a otro como tu

kaneki: ah si y quien es

Anastasia: es un peli azul que responde el nombre de ayato

kaneki: y donde lo encontraron

Anastasia: pues lo encontramos en un bar donde tomaba junto a un sujeto llamado otto y que casualidad ya esta viniendo hacia aqui

ayato: maldito débilucho así que estuviste escondido en este mundo *corre hacia el y lo golpea* ahora donde esta hinami

kaneki: a pasado mucho tiempo ayato sin verte ahora eres un joven *se levanta*

ayato: y tu nada cambiaste sigues igual que débil como antes...

hinami: ayato eres tu...

ayato: hinami...

hinami: entonces tu también viniste *lo abraza*

felix: que hermosa reunión pero ya es hora de reunirnos

en ese momento ya reunimos los 4 van donde estaba crusch

crusch: "van 400 años; son 400 años desde que la ballena una creación de la bruja de los celos controla las tierras y caza a los débiles como si le pertenecieran se han perdido cientos de vidas y debido a la des aprensiva naturaleza de la niebla la cantidad de tumbas que no podemos marcar sigue creciendo pero estos días terminaran hoy le pondremos fin cazaremos a la ballena y evitaremos mas tragedias"

tras este discurso partieron al árbol flugel donde ahí estaría la ballena blanca y esperaron hasta la noche mientras todos planeaban kaneki quedo sorprendido por el tamaño del árbol hasta que aparecio wilhelm

wilhelm: kaneki ya es la hora

kaneki: entendido ya los alcanzo

en este momento kaneki va al frente de la batalla hasta que nueva mente siente el aprieto de corazón

satella: te advierto kaneki si lo matas te mato yo misma

kaneki: y porque di me satella

satella: yo misma cree a la ballena y la otra razón sera por separarme de mi amor verdadero

kaneki: te refieres a subaru; verdad si que te enamoraste de un cobarde o no

satella: maldito... *desaparece*

crusch: kaneki deja de estar en otro mundo y ataca rápido a la ballena

kaneki: ah lo siento

 ** _despues de decir esto kaneki va al ataque y todo sucedería igual que en el anime hasta que la ballena desaparece y llama a dos mas y kaneki ve a la verdadera como lo decía la nota de rem pero yo único malo es que no podía volar_**

kanrki: ¡¡¡maldicion que hago ahora!!!

ayato: malduta ballena

hinami: que hacemos ahora kaneki estas dos no mueren y la verdadera esta arriba

kaneki: no lo hinami si tan solo pudiéramos volar

hanimi: maldición si tan solo esestuviera el señor yoshimura

kaneki: ahora que hacemos uhm... *de repente aparece una niebla negra otra vez* donde estoy

???: por fin te conozco kaneki vamos sirve te un té

kaneki: otra vez tu satella *en posición de combate* que quieres

???: te confundes kaneki yo no soy satella mi nombre es echidna

kaneki: ¿echidna?

echidna: si soy la bruja de la avaricia y e escuchado que nesecitabas ayuda

kaneki: pero porque me ayudarías

echidna: veras kaneki yo tambien odio a satella y quiero destruirla pero no puedo porque estoy atrapada en el santuario y quería proponerte esta oportunidad de que volvieras temporal mente a tu mundo para que puedas traer a yoshimura

kaneki: gracias pero dime porque me ayudas

echidna: solo lo hago porque me intereso su raza de ghoul que se puede regenerar no como el de subaru que regresa de la muerte entonces dime aceptas el trato

kaneki: esta bien acepto

echidna: como tu quieras kaneki *lo envía a su mundo*

kaneki: he regresado

echidna: recuerda kaneki solo tienes 2 horas

kaneki: oh no tengo que apresurar me *corre rapidamente* tenia razón yomo todo en tokyo ha cambiado mucho

tras regresar a su mundo kaneki va rapidamente al aogiri donde ahí identifica el olor de yoshimura y va rapidamente donde lo encuentra a tiempo antes de que le quiten los órganos

kaneki: jefe...

yoshimura: kaneki...estas...vivo...

kaneki: no se preocupe jefe lo sacare de ahí *saca su kagune y rompe el vidrio* ahora vámonos necesito ayuda

???: a donde te lo estas llevando ken kaneki

kaneki: eto...

eto: no dejare que te lo lleves lo necesito para mis experimentos

kaneki: eto no tengo tiempo para eso necesito llevar a yoshimura a lugunica para que me ayude

eto: si que perdiste la cabeza y es raro que sigas igual que la ultima vez

kaneki: *mira la hora* lo siento eto *rompe la techo*

en este momento kaneki llevo rapidamente a yoshimura al lugar donde regresarían a lugunica pero en el camino hide y touka lo ven y lo persiguen hasta llegar donde se dirigía

kaneki: ¡¡¡ahora echidna abre el portal!!

se abre el portal

touka: kaneki...

kaneki: ah touka... *la mira* si que has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos *le sonríe*

touka: baka kaneki tu...no cambiaste en nada *rolla mientras lo abraza*

kaneki: lo siento por dejarlos solos *corresponde el abrazo*

touka: baka...baka

???: me alegra que hayas vuelto kaneki

kaneki: esa voz es de...

???: ha pasado mucho tiempo no kaneki

kaneki: ¿hide... como sobre viviste?

hide: fue gracias al CCG enviaron una ambulancia y me levaron al hospital donde estuve en coma por 2 años mientras que touka siempre me visitaba *va donde el* es por eso que quería darte las gracias

kaneki: no fue de amigo

echidna: vamos kaneki el portal no soportara mas

kaneki: creo que llego el momento de la despedida amigos

touka: ya te iras kaneki *rolla*

kaneki: si tengo que salvar a emilia y a todos de lugunica de satella y sus creaciones touka-chan

hide: buena suerte amigo *lo mira ala vez abrazando a touka*

touka: que...haces hide

hide: touka-chan siempe quería decirte eso *se pone de rodillas* tu me gustas touka te casarías conmigo *saca un anillo*

touka: si hide *lo abraza*

kaneki: bien echo amigo les deseo muchas felicidades

yoshimura: y yo les deseo lo mejor

touka: gracias jefe

hide: gracias kaneki y a usted Sr. yoshimura

touka: antes de que te vayas kaneki toma esto *le aloja una mascara* esto es lo que te fabrico uta no te la pongas hasta que seas mayor...

 ** _la mascara es la de el rey de un ojo no se confundan_** ** _y en esta realidad eto yoshimura tiene 21 años_**

kaneki: gracias touka y di le a uta que gracias tambien *se va con yoshimura*

eto: ¡¡¡ni loca te dejare ir kaneki...!!! *entra al portal tambien*

cuando se serró el portal touka y hide se sorprendieron al saber que el buo de un ojo ya no estaría pero en el portal kaneki no sabia que eto tambien entro hasta que llegaron al mismo lugar

kaneki: al fin llegamos

yoshimura: entonces este lugar es lugunica

kaneki: si jefe y mire hacia arriba

yoshimura: entonces era por eso que necesitabas mi ayuda *mira a las ballenas*

kaneki: podría transformarse

kaneki: lo intentare *se transforma* vamos sube

kaneki: si

en ese momento yoshimura con su modo kakuja lleva kaneki arriba y kaneki lo lastima hasta que baja y pasaría igual que en el anime wilhelm sale del interior de la ballena y la llevan donde estaba el árbol hasta que dan la señal y el árbol cae sobre ella y wilhelm mata a la ballena por ultimo

kaneki: al fin termino...

wilhelm: gracias kaneki por permitirnos vengarnos de la ballena ahora mi esposa podrá descansar en paz

kaneki: no fue de que wilhelm pero deberías agradecer a yoshimura el me ayudo a subir

wilhelm: señor yoshimura gracias por ayudar

yoshimura: no se moleste por dar gracias fue kaneki quien lo hizo todo

wilhelm: pero gracias a usted pero no se preocupe felix lo sanara

felix: asegúrese de no moverse "miau" *lo cura*

crusch: kaneki podrías venir un rato

kaneki: entendido

hinami: que esta pasando kaneki...

kaneki: no lo se pero iré a ver *va donde crusch detras del árbol* y ayato adelantate a recoger a los aldeanos del pueblo irlam y felicidades por ser suegro de touka...

ayato: esta bien *se va* ¿espera que?

detras del arbol...

crusch: por fin kaneki

kaneki: que esta pasando ahora

crusch: ya lo veras *truena los dedos*

en ese momento traen a una prisionera

kaneki: eto yoshimura...

crusch: ella mato a 4 caballeros cuando se sanaban de sus heridas y los magos tuvieron que paralizar la

eto: hola kaneki...

kaneki: entonces me seguís te en el portal... * lo susurra*

crusch: ¿cual portal?

kaneki: ah nada solo pensaba de donde salio eto yoshimura

crusch: y que haremos con ella ahora

kaneki: deja me hablar con ella crusch

crusch: esta bien *los deja solos*

kaneki: eto quiero que hagamos las pases

eto: y porque quieres hacer las pases si tan solo vine para llevarme a mi padre

kaneki: esto es serio eto; el asesino de ghoul sigue aqui y quiero que hagas las pases hasta que esto termine

eto: esta bien pero quiero devuelta a mi padre entendido ken kaneki

kaneki: esta bien pero te quedaras con crusch en su mansión

tras aceptar eto yoshimura se va junto con crusch y compañía y recién vinieron los demás caballeros para el combate contra el culto de la bruja...

 _ **hola lectores de mi historia perdonen por hablarles recien** **es que estuve ocupado pero ahora les abra le sobre mi historia tal vez a algún es les guste y algunos no pero trate de hacer la historia igual al anime a si que esperen el siguiente capitulo y no se olviden compartirlo...**_


	12. el arrepentimiento de petelgeuse

capitulo 12

despues de la muerte de la ballena blanca ayato junto con los demas fueron a recoger a los aldeanos del pueblo irlam pero de repente fueron atacados y ayato detuvo a al atacante

ayato: quien eres y que quieres

???: que quieren ustedes aqui

ayato: solo venimos para recoger a los aldeanos de irlam

???: quien los mando

ayato: fue kaneki ese débil

???: el no es un débil ese es el ghoul mas fuerte de la mansión roswaal

ayato: ¿acaso lo conoces?

???: si

kaneki: que esta pasando aqui ayato

ayato: nada solo es que este extraño estorba el camino

kaneki: ayato puedes ir a la mansión roswall necesito que me traigas algo

ayato: oye no te pases maldito

kaneki: solo has lo

ayato: ¿pero como llego hasta aqui si no se donde esta?

kaneki: no te preocupes ram te ayudara

ram: me alegra que regresaras kaneki

kaneki: a mi alegrare verte de nuevo ram y quiero disculparme de subaru por escribir esta carta

ram: entiendo ese balse se equivoquo

julius: no hay tiempo hay que moverce rapido

kaneki: entendido; ayato se cancela el plan vamos a la mansión roswaal

en ese momento van a la mansión roswaal donde kaneki se reuniría nuevamente con la señorita emilia y le contaría todo lo que sucedería a partir de ahora junto con wilhelm y yoshimura

kaneki: y de los aldeanos no se preocupe están siendo evacuados

Pack: betty dice que se queda aqui

kaneki: hola pack

pack: otra vez tu creí que nos habías abandonado

kaneki: como crees esto yo siguió siendo fiel a emilia ahora iré a recoger algo *sube a su habitación* aqui esta *recoge la posion*

Beatriz: al fin vuelves kaneki

kaneki: hola Beatriz

Beatriz: entonces te lo tomaras

kaneki: no aun no; pienso usarla en otra persona

beatrice: seguro porque esa seria la ultima oportunidad de ser humano

kaneki: estoy seguro pero como esta posion cura todo los males no lo recuerdas

beatrice: si lo recuerdo...

kaneki: ahora averiguare mas sobre el culto de la bruja *se va*

Beatrice: que idiota... sigues siendo kaneki

kaneki: lo se...

tras la visita kaneki hace lo que dice la nota de rem y subaru y acaba con los espías del culto de la bruja hasta las marionetas y convence a la gente que emilia le den otra oportunidad y ellos aceptaron y fueron evacuados los que faltaban y es cuando llega Ricardo avisando que ya avian matado al resto del culto de la bruja donde ayato se fija que tenían a su amigo otto prisionero pero despues lo liberan y luego fueron al escondite del culto de la bruja donde Ricardo lo anoto en un mapa

petelgeuse: ¡¡¡mira quien esta aquí mi cerebro tiembra de locura ahhhha no importa soy un arzobispo del pecado del culto de la bruja represento la pereza petelgeuse romaneeconti!!!

kaneki: es un placer conocerlo gran arzobispo estaría encantado de unirme a su culto

petelgeuse: ¡¡que maravillosa; que viva es tu fe para unirte!! ¡¡no sabia que hubiera un creyente tan devoto!! ¡¡perdona mi pereza por no encontrarlo desde mas antes!! ¡¡¡perdoname; perdoname!!! *se golpea contra el muro

kaneki: detenga se arzobispo

petelgeuse: pero; pero; pero no tengo otra forma de pagar mi pereza y tontería sino con un castigo

kaneki: pero eso no le gustaría a ella o no

petelgeuse: ¡¡tienes razón gracias!! ahora juntos jugaremos a la semidemonio es un recipiente digno y si lo es; para introducir a la bruja

kaneki: ¿como que recipiente para introducir a la bruja?

petelgeuse: si lo es; la poseerá si no la rechazara si no es un recipiente digno de la bruja entonces; el día de su llegada la bruja renacerá en este mundo

kaneki: dices que emilia es algo secundario y sin valor maldito monstruo

petelgeuse: pero que dices si tu eres el monstruo que se comió a la mitad de nuestro culto; ¡¡las palabras escritas en el evangelio hablan de su amor!! ¡¡todo guía mi camino!! ¿ahora muestrame tu evangelio?

kaneki: te equívocas petelgeuse no dejare que la bruja regrese a este mundo *activa su kagune*

petelgeuse: ¡¡no pude ser; no puede ser aaahhh!!! tu eres el monstruo de quien habla y el que mato a mi maestro regulus aaahhh *se muerde los dedos* no importa muereee *saca la mano oculta*

kaneki: no servirá *lo esquiva*

petelgeuse: ¡¡¡como puede ser que puedas ver oohhh o sera que tu eres pereza!!!

kaneki: no te confundas petelgeuse yo no soy pereza el chico llamado subaru si lo era

petelgeuse: ¡¡eso no me importa solo moriras!!

kaneki: entonces sigue me *llama a su dragón*

petelgeuse: no escaparas de nosotros

kaneki: eso crees ahora ayato; hinamin y yoshimura

en ese momento salen de la sobra y matan a los del culto mientras kaneki paro en el camino donde quería llevar a petelgeuse y cuando estuvieron cara a cara

petelgeuse: porque me tragiste aqui

kaneki: para terminar con eso de una buena vez veras la única verdad de que puedo ver su mano oculta es por echidna

petelgeuse: ¡¡¡noooooo puede ser la traidora sigue vivaaaaa... aaaahhhhhaaaa!!! *se abrieta los ojos*

kaneki: ahora veras lo que puede hacer el caballero de emilia y de felt *saca la posion*

petelgeuse: ¡¡¡maldito... maldito... que es esto...!!!

kaneki: es algo para que me digas todo lo que sabes del culto de la bruja

petelgeuse: ¡¡¡maldito seas; maldito seas!!!

kaneki: toma esto *lo ataca con su kagune*

en ese momento kaneki noqueo a petelgeuse y cuando lo noqueo le iso tomar la posion por lo cual la locura y odio se desmadecio de el y volvio a ser un ser humano nueva mente pero sus heridas eran graves por lo que se hacia daño el mismo lo que la posion nunca curaria

kaneki: si que eres tonto por hacerte daño

petelgeuse: gracias... muchas...gracias

kaneki: dime lo que te hicieron para que actuaras a si

petelgeuse: algo... terrible...muy terrible

kaneki: maldicion... felix ayudame aqui

felix: no te preocupes "miau" lo curare enseguida

kaneki: gracias felix

petelgeuse: que...es...lo...que hice *llora mientras se culpa*

kaneki: que hisiste habla petelgeuse

petelgeuse: fortuna; emilia...perdonenme...yo no queria...dañarles...perdonenme...por favor

kaneki: quien es fortuna

petelgeuse: es a la que queria mucho *recupera el aliento* pero yo la mate...

kaneki: ¿y porque la mataste?

petelgeuse: fue por culpa del culto de la bruja el lider me secuesto y me llevo con ellos y me corompieron mi mente

kaneki: malditos sean...

felix: kaneki-kun sus heridas son muy graves no se pueden sanar...

kaneki: no puede ser...

petelgeuse: por favor protege a emilia no dejes que el culto de la bruja logre renacer a satella por favor... *llora mientras se arrepiente*

kaneki: no te preocupes petelgeuse yo mismo matare a satella y devolver la paz a lugunica

petelgeuse: gracias kaneki... *de repente siente el dolor que se iso al pasar de los tiempos* si que duele...y por favor dile a emilia que lo siento por todo lo que le hice en el pasaso...

kaneki: se lo dile no se preocupe...

petelgeuse: gracias...al fin; ya puedo descansar en paz y reunirme...con...fortuna nueva mente *sierra lenta mente sus ojos*

felix: para ser un loco y sicopata tubo una vida cruel...

kaneki: si felix pero que lastima por el *recoge el libro*

felix: creo que todo termino no kaneki

kaneki: aun no termina felix *va corriendo* yoshimura ahora

yoshimura: aguarate bien *activa su modo kakuja* vamos a ir lo mas rapido posible

kaneki: *en su mente* "tengo que darme prisa antes que explote las piedras de fuego" *hablando* rapidio hay que llegar mas antes

en ese momento yoshimura atraveso el bosque rapido pero se topo con otro arzobispo pero era de la luguria

luguria: yo el arzobispo de la luguria no permi... *es atravesada por una eapada* quien eres tu...

julius: soy julius uno de los caballeros imperialles y yo ayudare a mi amigo kaneki a derrotarte

kaneki: gracias julius

tras esto kaneki llega donde estaba emilia y los niños y cogio las piedras de fuego y las lanzo lejos y explotaron y kaneki vio que cumprio la carta de subaru y rem mientras que emilia le da las gracias

kaneki: no necesitas darme las gracias emilia todo esto fue ayuda de subaru

emilia: y donde esta ahora

kaneki: se los contare todo en la mansion roswall...


	13. la trampa de harima

capitulo 13

cuando kaneki iba a regresar a la mansion de repente emilia le dijo que seria mejor ir a la capital para recojer a los aldeanos y kaneki acepto pero en el camino le contaria todo pero ram; ayato y otto se quedarian a cuidar la mansion

emilia: ahora me puedes decir lo que esta pasando kaneki

kaneki: esta bien veras subaru fue el que me dijo que pasaria todo esto

emilia: eso ya lo se keneki-kun lo que quiero saber es donde esta subaru o estara esperando con los aldeanos en la capital

kaneki: no lo creo emilia; la verdad es que subaru escapo con rem y a mi me dejo acargo de ti ahora...

emilia: eso significa que...

kaneki: si emilia; subaru nunca regresara con nosotros...

al oir esto emilia se deprimio mucho y kaneki no dijo nada en el camino hasta que llegaron donde estaba crusch pero kaneki vio que felix la curaba su brazo herrido como si hubieran sido atacados

kaneki: que les paso

crush: nos atacaron los del culto de la bruja pero los derrotamos

emilia: y como estan los aldeanos señorita Crush

crusch: no te preocupes por eso ya regresaron a la aldea

emilia: pero si no estaban

crusch: que raro por si acaso vayan a ver porque estoy segura que estan ahi

en ese momento kaneki; emilia y otto regresaron a los territorios de mathers y nada los aldeanos no estaban y a kaneki le parecia extraño de verdad hasta que fueron a la mansión roswaal donde ahi kaneki se sorprendió al ver a otra sirvienta

ram: de que te sorprende mucho kaneki

kaneki: es ella quien es

frederica: mi nombre es frederica que te quede claro alvino

kaneki: mi nombre es kaneki no alvino

ayato: al fin llegas idiota porque tardaron tanto

emilia: porque estas alterado ahora ayato

ayato: es esta niña que no deja de quejarse

kaneki: a quien te refieres ayato

???: por favor señor ayato ayudeme a encontrar a mi familia y amigos

ayato: por ultima vez yo no soy de esta gente que ayuda y por si no te hayas dado cuenta el idiota ya llego

kaneki: pero si eres tu petra...

petra: kaneki *lo abraza*

kaneki: hola petra como estas

petra: todo bien kaneki

kaneki: por lo que veo estas trabajando en la mansión roswaal verdad

petra: si kaneki me estuvo ayudando mucho ram; frederica y hinami

kaneki: que hinami tambien esta trabajando aqui tambien como sirvienta

hinami: pues claro kaneki nesecito trabajar también *aparece detras de el*

kaneki: entiendo pero cálmate

hinami: y lo mejor aun en aqui es fácil encontrar comina

kaneki: en donde hay...

hinami: no te preocupes kaneki te trage un poco para qué te calmes oh... *mirá a petra* ayato podrías llevarte a petra a otro lugar por favor

ayato: está bien *arrastra a pedra* vamos enana a otro lugar

petra: sueltame tu amargado *pelea con el* porque no puedo ver...

hinami: al fin se fue toma kaneki *le da un brazo arrancado*

kaneki: gracias hinami *se come el brazo*

frederica: que asco *trata de vomitar*

ram: no te arteres tanto frederica

frederica: pero ram que son esta gente

ram: yo unico que se al respecto se que son ghouls

al decir esto frederica no lo podia creer lo que dijo ram pero en ese momento entro petra enojada y le dijo a kaneki que buscara a todos y kaneki algo asustado subio a la biblioteca donde estaba Beatriz

kaneki: por fin te encuentro Beatriz

Beatriz: que quieres ahora kaneki

kaneki: quiero saber dos cosas la primera es para que sirve este libro y la segunda es si sabes donde estan todos los aldeanos

Beatriz: yo no se de qué libro hablas... *mira el libro* kaneki...mejor dame el libro... *trata de obtenerlo*

kaneki: pero para que quieres el libro del Evangelio o sera que... *le libra de Beatriz* dime la verdad beatriz *la interroga*

Beatriz: no te lo dire solo dame ese libro *lo bota de la biblioteca*

kaneki: ayato ayuda aqui

ayato: ya voy

roswaal: ustedes dos ya dejen de pelearse y diganme porque estaban peleando

kaneki: *guarda el libro* de nada...

roswaal: entonces alistense porque iremos al santuario

???: no iran a ningun lado sin mi verdad kaneki ken

???: hola kaneki

kaneki: pero que hacen ustedes aqui

hinami: kaneki conoces a esta chica y a este viejo

kaneki: si son las personas que me ayudaron la primera vez que cai en su mundo son felt y el viejo rom

felt: creiste kaneki que me quedaria en ese castillo inutil mientras tu estas luchabas solo

rom: lo siento kaneki ella quiso venir a la fuerza

kaneki: no te preocupes viejo rom por eso sabia que en cuál quier momento se revelaria y escapaba del castillo

felt: ah entonces sabias que escaparia

kaneki: pues claro te conosco desde que llegué a lugunica

felt: y al respecto quienes son ello *señala a sus amigos*

kaneki: dejame presentarse a mis amigos felt ellos son hinami; yoshimura y a ayato

felt: entonces ellos son las personas de quien me hablamas kaneki

kaneki: si señorita felt *se arrodilla*

felt: ¡¡¡NO TE PASES!!!

kaneki: esta bien solo estaba jugando contigo felt

roswaal: si ya han terminado de hablar ya es hora de partir

kaneki: tiene razon roswaal tenemos que ir ayato me harías el favor de llevar a rom y a felt a su castillo

ayato: esta bien idiota pero despues me debes una *coje a felt* vamos mocosa

felt: hey sueltame baka no sabes con quien te estas metiendo

ayato: no lo se y no me importa solo vamos a tu castillo *sale de la mansion juntó con rom*

kaneki: ahora si vamos rapido

tras decir esto kaneki se alista y cuando termina se va junto con otto; emilia; yomo y ram al santuario pero sin antes escuchar las advertencias de frederica al respecto de su hermano Garfiel y al llegar todo pasaria como en el manga kaneki ve nueva mente a echidna que lo llevaría al cementerio donde ahi se defenderia contra garfiel pero con la unica diferencia que kaneki entraria solo para pasar las pruebas de echidna porque sentia que emilia correria peligro si entraba y al pasar la primera puerta kaneki se encontro en su casa donde ahi veia a su madre

madre: kaneki que haces en la sala ya es muy tarde

kaneki: ma...madre *se le cae una lagrima triste mente*

madre: que pasa kaneki porque lloras asi *le limpia el rostro* si es porque trabajo hasta noche no tienes de que llorar yo estoy bien

kaneki: es...que...té...extrañé mucho *la abraza llorando*

madre: kaneki no te olvides lo que te dije

kaneki: pero...no...me...acuerdo...

madre: si que eres olvidadizo kaneki te dije "vive tu vida y nunca dejes de ser quien eres"

kaneki: madre...lo...siento por olvidarme ahora tengo que irme a ayudar a mis amigos *se separa de su madre y va a la puerta para salir*

madre: buena suerte kaneki

kaneki: gracias madre *sale de su casa*

y al salir de casa se dirigía a la calle donde ahi vio a una chica peli blanca que resulto ser echidna que le diria que habia completado la prueba y lo mandaría nuevamente al cementerio donde ahi kaneki le diria Garfiel que librere a los semihumados pero el nego y al hacerle caso kaneki y yomo lo amenazaron y el hobedecio

garfiel: si que son odiosos ustedes los ghouls *librera a los aldeanos*

tras librerar a los aldeanos kaneki junto con emilia; otto; yomo y ram los llevaron devuelva a la mansión roswaal mientras tanto en la capital mucho mas antes de ir al santuario estaba elsa la cazadora de entrañas junto con un hombre peliblanco

elsa: seguro que me este asesino esta aqui *mira la cárcel*

???: estoy seguro de esto *saca su arma* vamos rapido y despues te digo donde esta ojo parchado

elsa: te refieres a este chico verdad

???: si

elsa: por fin podre cumplir mi venganza por haber interferido con mi misión

en ese momento los dos se lanzan y matan a los guardias y siguen su camino hasta llegar con el prisionero

???: que quieren malditos *mirada baja*

???: hola juuzou

juuzou: harima...

elsa: menos palabras mas acción *rompe la su prisión*

juuzou: y quien esta hermosa mujer *mira a elsa*

harima: ni lo intentes juuzou ella no es normal es una asesina desalmada

elsa: exacto

juuzou: y esto que yo tambien soy un asesino desalmado

harima: pero ella esta en otro nivel y ya no pierdas el tiempo si no la bruja de los celos se enterará y nos matara

juuzou: esta bien vamos... pero a donde

harima: te lo contare en el camino

tras sacar a juuzou de prisión van directamente a la mansión roswaal para iniciar su plan mientras tanto kaneki llevaba a los aldeanos a la mansion

kaneki: ya llegamos al fin

ram: porque tan cansado kaneki si solo llevaste a los aldeanos a sus casa

kaneki: perdon ram es que estoy muy cansado es que imaginate completar estas pruebas

ram: tienes razon perdon

kaneki: pero ram algo me estuve preguntando porque a Subaru no lo llamaste por su nombre y a mi me llamas por mi nombre

ram: pues...veras...uhm... *se queda sin palabras*

kaneki: estas bien ram

ram: era porque no me caia bien balse *se enoja al recordarl*

hinami: kaneki...kaneki...

kaneki: que pasa hinami que paso

hinami: es la mansion roswaal un hombre con tragué blanco junto con una mujer mayor y el asesino que metiste a la cárcel estan ahi y tienen a petra y frederica como prisioneras

kaneki: y donde estan yoshimura y wilheml

hinami: estan fuera de la capital junto con julius

kaneki: maldita sea donde estara ayato

yomo: ya va avenir kaneki

kaneki: mejor vamos rapido a salvar las yomo

yomo: esta bien

en ese momento los dos ghouls corrieron a la mansión roswaal y cuando llegaron la mansión estaba vacía hasta que aparecio juuzou con su guadaña y los ataco y cuando ellos trataron de pelear no pudieron porque elsa los amenazo con la muerte de petra y frederica

kaneki: esto ya es jugar sucio elsa

elsa: mira quien lo dice *se rie de el*

yomo: ahora cual es el plan kaneki

kaneki: no lo se yomo *muerde su labio*

petra: ayudeme... porfavor...

juuzou: callate...niñita chillona *la mira*

kaneki: ¡¡¡ya dejara juuzou!!!

juuzou: si que eres gracio parche si su mascara pero ahora seran atacados por las mabestias

elsa: meili atacalos

tras decir esto meili aparecio con sus mabestias y los ataco pero kaneki y yomo los mataron al pasar esto kaneki recordo el libro del Evangelio y lo saco y cuándo ya lo iba a utilizar detras de ellos salieron ayato; roswaal y hinami y los derribaron a los dos asesinos y poniendo asalvo a petra y a frederica de ellos

kaneki: hinami; yomo saquen a petra y a frederica de aqui rápido

hinami: esta bien kaneki

en ese momento hinami y yomo sacan a petra y a frederica de la batalla hasta que juuzou muy enojado activa el plan B que era quemar la mansion roswaal y lo hace y kaneki mira todo el fuego pero no puede hacer nada ni siquiera el mismísimo roswaal puede apagar el fuego

elsa: ara ara si tu eres roswaal verdad

roswaal: tu quien eres

elsa: no te agas los locos tu me contrataste para robar la insignia de la tal emilia

kaneki: ¡¡¡que es lo que dijo...!!!

roswaal:...

ayato: no te das cuenta idiota significa que la asesina trabaja con roswaal

kaneki: no puede ser *se queda paralizado* significa lo que paso con felt y emilia y reinhard era culpa de...ti...roswaal *aprieta su puño*

roswaal: calmate kaneki...

kaneki: ¡¡¡CALMARME COMO PUEDO CALMALME POR LO QUE PASO!!! *se enoja* ahora veras roswaal los mataremos aqui de inmediato *truena su dedos dejando ver su kagune*

al saber esto kaneki lo ataca pero no puede por juuzou y elsa y decide usar su modo kakuga pero no puede y ayato lo ayuda a derrotarlos hasta que con suerte uno de los muros cae sobre juuzou y elsa yo ayuda rápidamente

elsa: vamos despierta si no la bruja se enojara

juuzou: elsa...la...bruja...quiere...esto...a ella...no le interesa nada solo quiere venganza contra ese ghoul

elsa: si eso quiere moriremos juntos *lanza un cuchillo asia el techo*

tras lanzar el cuchillo al techo ese se cae sobre ellos dos matandolos por completo y roswaal trata de escapar pero es atravesado por el kagune de kaneki

roswaal: ah...uhm...

kaneki: dime roswaal porque mandaste a elsa a robarle la insignia de emilia

roswaal: era por...no...representarla no...le caia bien

ayato: ahora lo sabran todos roswaal

roswaal: pero si yo muero quien representara a emilia

kaneki: *lo librera* te dejare vivir con una condición

roswaal: y cual es

kaneki: es nunca traicionar a la familia roswaal incluyéndonos a todos nosotros

roswaal: esta bien lo prometo *se arrodilla* pero primero hay que ir con Beatriz

kaneki: ayato saca a roswaal de aqui rapido yo ire por Beatriz

ayato: ahs como quieras

despues de eso ayato saca a roswaal de la mansion y kaneki va a la biblioteca de Beatriz donde la encuentra leendo su libro

kaneki: tenemos que irnos rapido Beatriz el fuego aumenta cada vez mas

Beatriz: tú solo vete de aqui kaneki dejame aqui sola

kaneki: no te dejare sola Beatriz me ire contigo aunque tu no quieras

Beatriz: ¡¡¡no te me acerques!!! *lo aparta*

kaneki: porque quieres alejarte de mi yo unico que quiero es salvaste de estas llamas

beatriz: ¡¡¡no comprendes nada kaneki yo estuve sola por 400 años sabes ccomo se siente estar sola todo este tiempo!!! *le grita*

kaneki: uhm... *la abraza* ¡¡¡tu no estas sola beatriz se que tu madre es echidna y te dejo sola pero yo estoy aqui y todos ellos que te acogieron en esta mansion te necesitan comprendelo bien hasme firmar tu contrato por favor!!!

beatriz: no lo comprendo bien kaneki si yo vivire mas años mientras tu moririas siendo un viejo...

kaneki: eso no importa beatriz lo que importa es disfrutar con la gente que te importa hasta el final...

beatriz:...

kaneki: Beatriz

Beatriz: esta bien hare el contrato...

tras decir esto Beatriz hace firmar su contrato con kaneki y salen ambos de la mansio donde ahi estarian esperandolos todos alegres

emilia: kaneki; Beatriz estan bien que alegria

hinami: justo a tiempo que salieron de ahi

ayato: ahora si podemos irnos de aqui

???: porque siempre tan quejoso idiota

ayato: eh tu de nuevo enana crei que te abia dejado en tu castillo

felt: no recuerdas lo que dije yo nunca volvere ahi no soy candidata a nada prefiero mi vida de ladrona

kaneki: ya dejen de pelearse y ayudenos

ayato: no te metas idiota

felt: oye tu no le llames idiota a mi hermano estupido

ayato: oye tu un ojo desde cuando esa enana es tu hermana

kaneki: pues veras...

ram: menos charla mas accion *cura a kaneki*

kaneki: gracias ram

ram: no fue de que kaneki

???: hola parche nos volvemos a ver de nuevo

kaneki: esa voz es de...

ayato: harima...

harima: entoncea aqui también estabas cuervo y número 745 ahora los eliminare para salvar a la humanidas de ustedes los ghouls *saca su espada negra*

kaneki: otto saca de aqui a emilia y a felt de aqui

otto: esta bien señor kaneki

kaneki: y llevate a esa niña tambien *le da a meili*

otto: debemos irnos ahora *le dice a felt y a emilia*

emilia: pero si podemos enfrentarlo

pack: sera mejor que no emilia ese aujeto me da mala espina al verlo

felt: pues yo no me ire luchare contigo hermano

kaneki: lo siento felt pero ese sujeto es igual o peor que elsa

felt: no me importa luchare

kaneki: lo siento por lo que voy a hacer *se aleja de ella* beatriz hasta dormir

beatriz: esta bien *la hace dormir*

en ese momento el caraje se va con las dos candidatas y deja solos a los que iban a luchar contra harima

harima: creen que podran derrotarme sin los dos buhos

kaneki: ya veras harima *truena sus dedos*

tras eso empiza la batalla donde harima no pierde el tiempo y hiere a ayato y a hinami mientras que a yomo lo deja fuera de combate por un golpe en el estómago

harima: ahora terminare lo que empeze cuando nos vimos por primera vez parche

kaneki: no me mataras harima encontre una vida aqui y no pienso irme aun

harima: te iras de aqui si o si para asi para que la bruja satella regrese aqui

kaneki: no dejare que la bruja regrese yo mismo la matare

harima: no lo haras... *corre rápidamente hacia ram* si yo mato a la ultima oni

ram: que...rapido... *lo mira*

kaneki: no te lo permitire harima *cubre a ram del golpe*

ram: gracias kaneki

kaneki: no fue de que ra-... *es atravesado por la espada de harima en el ojo como en el manga*

hinami: kaneki... *trata de alcanzarlo*

ayato: uhm...

yomo: no...puede...ser

ram:...ka...de...ki * se le cae una llagrima de sus ojos al ver esta esena*

harima: te dije claramente que acabaría lo que empezamos en tokyo

en ese momento se abre un portal y harima carga a kaneki para llevárselo

ram: NO DEJARE QUE SE LLEVES A KANEKI MALDITO *le crece de nuevo su cuerno*

harima: no puede ser... *la mira*

ram: ¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! *lanza su fura*

harima: que es est-... *le cuerta su mano izquierda* ¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!

ram: ¡¡¡ DEVUELVEME A KANEKI!!!

harima: tengo que darme prisa... *se acerca al portal*

ram: ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *ve como se cierra el portal*

despues de ver como se cerrraba el portal ella comenzo a llorar hasta que los demas se recuperaron y se arrepintieron de no al ver echo nada para ayudarlo

 **y aqui termina otro capítulo de mi historia y lo siento por la tardanza pero ustedes deben saber como es escribir una historia tan larga como esta**


	14. el regreso de kaneki

**_hola amigos solo les queria decir que en ese capitulo kaneki ya tendra 20 años de edad como en tokyo ghoul :re_** ** _y que el personaje de kotaro amon esta muerto como en el anime_** ** _y por si acaso me cae mas el anime y respetare la muerte de kotaro amon en el anime_** ** _y sobre el manga me quede atrasado en leer_**

capitulo 14

tras lo sucedido en la batalla todos quedaron debastados por no haber echo nada al respecto y tras contarle a los demas se pusieron peor especialmente felt y ram hasta mientras en tokyo ghoul todos los ghouls estaban siendo perseguidos por los del CCG revivido junto con harima y su nuevo compañero haise sasaki

yuuta: ¡¡¡malditos!!! ¡¡¡malditos!!! *saca su kagune*

harima: rindete ahora ghouls

yuuta: me diego a perder...

haise: dejamelo a mi harima *lo golpea*

harima: gracias haise sasaki

haise: no fue de que

regresando a lugunica

mietras tanto en la mansion roswaal todos estaban reunidos para discutir lo de kaneki y como salvarlo porque ya abian pasado 2 meses

Beatriz: ahora con mi poder junto con el de roswaal y emilia podremos abrir el portal y regresar a kaneki

roswaal: pero el tema es quien va a entrar y regresar a kaneki

yoshimura: no se preocupen yo ayato y mi hija entraremos y sacaremos a kaneki

hinami: entonces ya está decidido ellos entraran

ram: esperen yo tambien entrare

emilia: estas segura ram de entrar *abre el portal*

ram: si estoy decidida *entra al portal junto con yoshimura y eto*

felt: si ella entra yo tambien ire

rom: pero felt porque quieres entrar

felt: no lo vez viejo rom; kaneki es mi hermano y no puedo dejarlo

rom: esta bien pero regresen pronto

felt: eso hare viejo rom *entra al portal*

al entrar se sorprenden al ver la gran ciudad de tokyo y no saber que hacer hasta que Beatriz le da a ram una posición que permitira abrir el portal para que ellos vuelvan a lugunica

felt: pero ahora como encontraremos a kaneki en ese lugar tan grande

ayato: sera facil conozco este lugar bien enana

felt: no me llames enana idiota

yoshimura: ustedes dos ya a callar

los dos: esta bien

ram: adonde iremos ahora a buscar

yoshimura: primero iremos a buscar a touka ella nos ayudara pero en donde estata su cafetería

ayato: no se preocupe por ello Sr yoshimura yo se donde esta la cafetería de mi tonta hermana

en ese momento ayato los lleva a la cafeteria de su hermana y al entrar les da la bienvenida un niño de mas o menos 10 años de edad y de la cocina sale touka y hace caer los platos

touka: que visita tan inesperada ayato

ayato: si ya lo se solo vinimos a pedirte ayuda hermana

touka: porque que pasa

yoshimura: veras touka harima derroto a kaneki y lo trago aqui

touka: pero para que quera a kaneki a qui

ram: de seguro hizo eso para que la bruja tuviera tiempo para resucitar

touka: la verdad no lo vi pero si vi a un joven parecido a kaneki junto con harima

felt: ¿y como se llama ese joven?

touka: lo conocen como haise sasaki

eto: entonces le preguntaremos a este joven

ayato: y una cosa mas hermana quien este niñato de ahi

touka: es mi hijo su nombre es shun

ayato: y...quien...es...tu...padre *quebrado por dentro*

???: hola querida ya regresé del trabajo

shun: hola papi *lo va a abrazar*

???: querida estas aqu-... *ve a ayato*

ayato: entonces te casaste con ese idiota

touka: no le llames a si ayato te lo advierto

ayato: esta bien *se para* adios hermana *se sale de la cafetería*

shun: mami quien era ese joven

touka: solo era tu tío shun

shun: y porque se fue tan rápido mami

touka: fue porque estan buscando a su amigo

hide: querida que esta pasando

touka: no lo se amor pero algo paso con kaneki *alza a su hijo*

despues de salir de la cafeteria fueron a buscar al que llamaban haise sasaki pero no lo encontraban hasta que yoshimura siente su aroma y van rapidamente hasta que lo encuentran en un callejon matando a un ghoul sin piedad

yoshimura: ya detente chico

haise: pero si es el buho

eto: queras decir los dos búhos kaneki

haise: ¿quien es kaneki? mi nombre es haise sasaki

ayato: ah el idiota perdio su memoria

felt: no puede ser *se acerca a haise* por favor hermano recuerda tu eres kaneki ken

haise: no se de que me hablas niña pero alejate de mi *la aparta*

ayato: oye enana regresa rapido

felt: ¡¡¡NO QUIERO!!! *abraza a haise*

haise: te dije que te alejes de mi *la golpea* yo no soy kaneki mi nombre es haise sasaki

felt: ka...ne...ki... *llora al verlo*

ayato: el idiota te pasaste de la raya *se acerca a el* no se golpea a una niña *lo golpea en la cara*

haise: si que eres fuerte cuevo pero ya veras *saca su kagune* ahora te eliminare cuervo *lo ataca*

yoshimura: ya basta kaneki *protege a ayato*

haise: no me llamo asi

eto: ah kaneki uhm... *saca su kakuja* ¡¡¡REACCIONA KANEKI!!! *aguara a kaneki y lo hace chocar contra la pared*

haise: si que el buho es fuerte pero yo ganare *se limpia su sangre*

???: que esta pasando ahora haise

haise: no nada harima es que me encontre con estos ghouls extraños

harima: ghouls extrañ-... *los mira* Ustedes otra vez

ram: que le hiciste a kaneki

harima: nada no le hice nada el solo quiso unirse al CCG por su cuenta

felt: mientes...el nunca se uniría a ti...maldito *saca un cuchillo* ¡¡¡MUERE!!! *lo va a atacar*

harima: maldita niña no te metas en asuntos que no te corresponden *lo esquiva luego saca de su valeta su espada negra* muere maldita

felt: este...es...mi...fin... *mira la espada*

ayato: alto ahi... *es atravesado por su espada*

felt: ayato...no...

ayato: te dije niña que no te...metirtas... *cae al suelo herrido*

felt: lo...siento...ayato

???: ¡¡¡hermanito!!! *va donde el*

yoshimura: touka

touka: ¡¡¡MALDITO INVESTIGADOR!!! *lo mira con fiereza*

harima: asi que tu eres la hermana de el cuevo uhm *la mira decepciónado*

touka: ¡¡¡MALDITO TE MATARE!!! *va a atacarlo con su kagune*

haise: alto ahi ghoul *la netiene con su kagune*

touka: ¡¡¡YA REACCIONA DE UNA BUENA VEZ KANEKI!!! *lo golpea directamente en el rostro haciendolo chocar contra la pared de un edificio*

harima: si que eres compasivo con esos ghouls haise *lo mira* pero ahora yo me encargare de matar a esta ghoul *camina hacia ella*

touka: ¡¡¡AHORA TE ELIMINARE!!! *corre hacia el*

harima: uhm... *corre rapido hacia ella y la golpea en el estómago haciendola escupir mucha sangre*

touka: ah...uhm... *cae al suelo escupiendo sangré*

hide: ¡¡¡TOUKA!!!

shun: ¡¡¡MAMI MAMITA DESPIERTA!!! *corre hacia su madre y la abraza*

ram: ya estoy harta de...ti...harima siempre matas a gente inocente *le crece el cuerno* ¡¡¡AHORA QUIERES MATAR A LA MADRE DEL PODRE NIÑO SI QUE ME RECUERDAS AL CULTO DE LA BRUJA QUR MATO A MI FAMILIA Y A MI GENTE!!! *lo mira fria mente*

harima: a mi no me importa lo que te paso lo que me importa es acabar con todos los ghouls *saca su espada negra*

al decir ésto los dos se enfrentan en un combate ferros mientras en otro lugar haise sasaki tras su golpe que le provocó touka le hace recordar su pasado hasta el presente donde comprende lo que paso

haise: tenian razon amigos...mi nombre es kaneki *mira el cielo llorando tristemente* lo siento...touka...ram y felt

???: al fin comprendiste tu error kaneki

kaneki: rize otra vez tu...*la mira*

rize: recuerda que no podras desacerte fácilmente de mi kaneki siempre estare en ti aunque te vallas a otras dimensiones o mundos paralelos siempre estare en ti *lo abraza*

kaneki: pero ahora que hago les hice daño a mis amigos especialmente a felt y a touka y a su hermano

rize: si que eres igual a tu yo antiguo kaneki *lo mira frustrada*

kaneki: pero si ya no soy asi

rize: lo eres aun *lo mira* ya no eres el mismo ghoul que prometio ser el mas fuerte de todos para proteger a los otros

kaneki: yo soy aun y te lo demostrare rize *se levanta y va al combate* derrotaré a harima y demostrare que soy el mas fuerte de todos los ghouls *su cabello vuelve a ser blanco puro*

rize: vamos a verlo kaneki *desaparece de repente*

con estas palabras que le dijo rize a kaneki; el camina donde esta la batalla mientras en la pelea ram le da pelea a harima pero harima siente una oscuridad dentro de el y se da cuenta que fue ayudado por sarella y con ese poder supera a ram hasta el limite donde el la agarra de cuello para ahorcarla para matarla lenta mente

ram: uhm... *se queda sin aire*

yoshimura: ¡hay que ayudarla!

harima: ni se atrevan a acercarse por que le rompo el cuello *les amenaza*

eto: no me importa ¡¡lo matare!!

yoshimura: hazle caso hija ella es la unica que nos ayudara a volver

eto: ¡¡maldición!!

???: ¡¡¡YA DEJARA MALDITO AAHHH!!! *lo golpea con su kagune haciendo que ram vuele por los cielos*

ram: ¡¡¡Y AAAAHHHHH!!! *cae al suelo*

???: te tengo ram *atrapa a ram*

ram: ka...kaneki *totalmente roja*

todos: ¡¡¡kaneki!!!

harima: maldicion recupero sus recuerdos

kaneki: claro que recupere mis recuerdos harima ahora acabaré contigo por haberme separado de mis amigos *se quita el trage de investigador*

harima: entonces morirás por traicionar a la CCG *recoge su espada negra*

yoshimura: no te preocupes kaneki te ayudaremos en esta batalla *se acerca*

eto: si y esta vez eliminaremos al mas fuertes de los investigadores ghoul

despues de decir esto los tres sacan su kagune modo kakuja pero esta vez kaneki usaria su kakuja completó y empezaría la gran batalla

yoshimura: *aparece detras de el* MUERE *le da un cuchillaso pero el lo esquivo*

eto: TE TENGO *lo agrra* A AAAHH *harima le cuerta su mano*

kaneki: TOMA ESTO *le da con su kakuja*

harima: eso es demasiado para mi *algo cansado*

ram: ni te atrevas a escapar *le impide escapar*

harima: apartate demonio

ram: no lo hare

harima: si que eres mas entrometida demonio y de seguro no sabes que satella ya revivio no

ram: que...revivió *impactada*

harima: si porque crees que tengo aun fuerzas para seguir luchando con ghouls de clase SSS si no ya hubiera muerto

ram:...

???: ya estoy harto *le clava su cuchillo*

hide: shun... *esta al lado de touka*

shun: ¡¡¡como te atreves a hacerle daño a mi mami maldito...!!! *rolla sin parar*

harima: maldito mocoso

hide: tienes razon hijo *saca su pistola* tienes que morir harima *le dispara*

harima: crees que las balas me mataran hide debe ser por eso que te despidieron del CCG

hide: no me despidieron yo renuncie por mi familia

harima: te refieres a esta familia de ghouls que repugnante eres

harima: cual repugnante tu eres el unico repugnante harima que no lo acepta yo si amo a mi familia

harima: entonces moriras con ella *se lanza al ataque

kaneki: ¡¡¡HARIMA!!! *le golpea* ya no mataras a nadie mas ahora enfrentanos

harima: deseo concedido *le golpea en su estómago*

cuando lo golpeo los otros dos lo defendieron y lucharon junto con los demas hasta que harima llego al límite que decidio sacar sus kagunes y todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que veian

kaneki: todo este tiempo eras un ghoul

harima: pues si kaneki *deja ver su ojo de ghoul*

eto: no...puede...ser...el...el..

yoshimura: que pasa eto

eto: el es ¡¡EL REY DE UN OJO!!

harima: pues si y te eliminare eto como lo ise con noro y tatara

eto: ¡¡¡MALDITO!!!

en ese momento comenzo la verdadera batalla entre ellos y cuando harima casi iba a matar a yoshimura y a eto de repente kaneki le corta la otra mano con su fura

harima: ¡¡¡A AAAAHH MI MANO!!!

kaneki: este es tu fin harima *corre hacia el* por todos los gjouls que has matado y por alejarme de lugunica muere harima *le clava su kakuja en el pecho atravesándolo haciendolo caer al suelo*

harima: uhm...tu...ganas...kaneki... *cae al suelo derrotado y muerto*

eto: bien echo kaneki o debería decirte nuevo rey de un ojo

kaneki: significa que soy el nuevo rey

yoshimura: pues si kaneki ya eres rey

felt: felicidades hermano *lo abraza*

kaneki: no fue de que felt ah touka

ram: no te preocupes kaneki ella esta bien ya la cure sus heridas

kaneki: gracias ram

hide: cuanto tiempo sin verte kaneki

kaneki: hola hide *mira a su hijo* si que te convertiste en un gran padre

hide: si y es grandioso mi hijo se parece a mi pero tiene tambien esa hermosa personalidad de mi esposa

kaneki: uhm... no me lo quiero imaginar *lp dice temeroso*

touka: hide... *se levanta con pocas fuerzas*

shun: ¡¡¡MAMI!!! *corre a abrazarla* ¡¡¡crei...que te perderia!!!

touka: como crees amor yo no me voy a ir *lo abraza* recuerda que siempre estare a tu lado

hide: amor me alegro que estes bien *la abraza*

touka: hide...

kaneki: touka quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento

touka: no te preocupes kaneki se que no querias lastimarnos

kaneki: si pero habra terminado todo

ram: no aun no termino kaneki

kaneki: a que te refieres ram si matamos a harima y la bruja no regreso

ram: kaneki en la lucha harima me dijo que satella resucitó y se está preparando para atacar lugunica

felt: debe ser por eso que envio a kaneki a su hogar solo para distraernos

yoshimura: entonces habra que volver rapido

felt: si porque a ayato lo dejaron mal herido *lo mira*

touka: sera mejor que te alejes felt *se acerca a el* ¡¡¡DESPIERTA IDIOTA!!! *lo golpea en su estomago*

ayato: ¡¡¡Y AAAHHHHHH!!! *se levanta gritando de dolor*

touka: vez felt solo se hace a los muertos

felt: pero como si yo vi que lo hirieron

touka: veras los ghoul cuando nos hieren y caemos nuestras células curan la herida

ayato: ¡¡¡MALDITA PORQUE ME GOLPEASTE!!!

touka: lo hice porque no me gusta que siempre finjas tu muerte

aysto: lo siento

kaneki: es la misma touka que conoci

ram: *mira la posion* Beatriz ahora abre el portal

Beatriz: muy bien

tras eso ram aloja la posición y se abre el portal y entran felt; ayato; ram y kaneki pero no quiso eto

yoshimura: hija porque no entras

eto: lo siento padre pero me quedare aquí

kaneki: pero porque tr necesitamos

eto: veran como ya no esta harima y su cuerpo esta aqui armare una nueva organización que se llamara "la cabra negra"es por eso que quiero quedarme y padre discúlpame por encerrarte

yoshimura: esta bien hija te pernodo hija *se va al portal*

kaneki: adios amigos *se despide de hide; shun y touka*

hide: hasta la vista kaneki

touka: buena suerte baka

shun: adios...tio...kaneki... *rolla tristemente*

al despedirse de sus amigos kaneki y los otros entran mientras que kaneki trata de consolar a yoshimura tras saber que al fin mataron a harima ahora kaneki es el nuevo rey de un ojo

 ** _disculpen por la tardanza es que ustedes saben como tarda una historia ahora en el siguiente capitulo sera_** ** _casi el final porque esta clase historia me tomo mucho ahora solo esperen y lo veran hasta la próxima_**


End file.
